King of Midgard
by Nafrayu
Summary: Loki a gagné la guerre, Midgard est à sa merci et prête à le servir. Tony, sans nouvelle des autres Avengers, n'a alors d'autre choix que de se terrer en attendant qu'une nouvelle ère vienne peut-être. IronFrost.
1. Prologue

**Note**: Bon comme je m'en doutais je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de poster ce prologue (on ne se refait pas), j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture!

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à Marvel comme tout le monde le sait (même en vivant dans une grotte sous la mer on le sait) x)

**Résumé**: Loki a gagné la guerre, Midgard est à sa merci et prête à le servir. Tony, sans nouvelle des autres Avengers, n'a alors d'autre choix que de se terrer en attendant qu'une nouvelle ère vienne peut-être. IronFrost.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prologue**

Loki se tenait devant la ville ravagée de New-York. Tout était rasé, détruit, les pierres nues côtoyant les cadavres sanguinolents et les voitures encore fumantes. Les rares survivants ne le resteraient pas bien longtemps, Loki le savait. Les humains étaient extrêmement doués pour construire des armes de destruction massive et celle qu'ils venaient d'envoyer sur Manhattan avait annihilé toute vie, le dieu savait que ce peuple était belliqueux et n'avait aucun scrupule à tuer les leur mais à ce point là, c'était choquant, même pour lui.

Il soupira et songea qu'il était grand temps que cette guerre prenne fin, enfin il pourrait régner et prouver à tous qu'il était un grand roi. A présent les Chitauris envahissaient lentement la planète, et Thanos ne tarderait pas à débarquer lui aussi en quête d'un peu de gloire, et surtout du Tesseract. Le démon devait ensuite repartir à la conquête de dieu-sait-quel-autre monde mais Loki s'en fichait éperdument, il avait son trône à présent, ce que Thanos faisait en dehors des Neufs Mondes ne regardait que lui.

Les humains sortaient lentement de leurs cachettes dérisoires, ils pointaient la tête hors des maisons éventrées ou des bouches de métro partagés entre la terreur et le soulagement. Quelques uns, plus hardis que les autres, s'avancèrent vers le lieutenant de Thanos afin de de demander la permission de soigner les blessés et d'enterrer leurs morts. Loki fit un signe de la main comme quoi il s'en fichait éperdument et les humains habillés de rouges se déplacèrent rapidement vers les rescapés.

Loki savait qu'aux quatre coins du globe, les troupes asservissaient lentement la Terre, les humains auraient peut-être du mal à s'y faire au début mais ils découvriraient bien vite les bienfaits d'un monde sans guerres incessantes, ni tortures, ni meurtres de masse et encore moins de famine ou de maladie. Midgard deviendrait aussi prospère et riche qu'Asgard, ou du moins Loki ferait en sorte que cela soit le cas.

Oui bientôt les humains se prosterneraient devant lui. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis que son royaume s'étendait devant lui.

* * *

_3 ans plus tard_

Tony Stark bricolait dans sa cave tout en tendant l'oreille afin de distinguer les bruits du dehors. Il s'activait sur un reste de son ancienne armure, la bricolant avec les moyens du bord et tentant par tous les moyens de la remettre en marche. En vain. Sans électricité c'était une chose quasiment impossible naturellement, mais Tony gardait espoir, c'était une chose qu'il devait au moins à ses défunts amis. Il jeta un regard vers le portrait des Avengers qui trônait sur la table près des outils, on y voyait Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Thor et lui-même souriant de façon un peu hésitante, à bord de l'héliporteur. Le portrait avait été prit peu avant la bataille de New-York, le seul et unique souvenir de ses amis, à croire qu'ils s'attendaient tous à laisser des plumes dans la bataille, et pour beaucoup cela avait été bien plus que des plumes.

A côté du portrait, on pouvait voir un second cadre contenant une photo d'une jolie femme, elle était rousse avec des yeux pétillants et un très jolie sourire. La seul vestige de Pepper Potts à cette heure-ci. Tony évitait soigneusement de regarder le portrait de Pepper, c'était toujours extrêmement douloureux pour lui de croiser le regard figé et éternellement rieur de son ancienne compagne. Comme beaucoup, elle était décédée après que le SHIELD ait décidé de lâcher cette fichue bombe. Ce qui n'aurait dû être qu'un missile nucléaire, s'était transformé en une gigantesque bombe lorsque le Tesseract avait été touché par les retombées radioactives, le résultat avait tué des millions de personnes dans le monde. Chose que le SHIELD avait bien sûr négligé.

Un an plus tard, le monde se reconstruisait encore. Loki avait apporté une avancée technologique conséquente, si bien que la médecine avait complètement changé, les soigneurs remplaçaient les médecins, et la magie remplaçait la science. Beaucoup de maladies n'étaient donc plus un problème.

Du jour au lendemain, le monde s'était transformé. La monarchie était totale, centralisé à New-York sous le règne de Loki, c'était une chose que Tony aurait cru impossible à cette époque et pourtant en quelques mois les gens étaient passés de révoltés à... résignés. Loki avait commencé par effectuer quelques "_miracles_" afin de légitimer son pouvoir, guérir un ou deux mourants voire même ressusciter un mort sans doute pas vraiment mort.

Il avait ensuite rasé tous les lieux de culte et supprimé tout ce qui avait trait à une religion qui n'était pas la sienne. Des temples majestueux avaient fleuris partout dans le monde, dédiés bien entendu à Loki.

Stark soupira et passa une main sale sur son front. Il posa sa clé à molette sur la table et se dirigea vers une petite porte qui se fondait parfaitement avec la couleur du mur. Il tira une clé grande et noire de sa poche et l'enfonça dans la serrure, avec un _"clic"_ bien audible elle s'ouvrit. La pièce était petite, sans fenêtre et pourvue simplement d'une étrange applique murale, contre le mur se trouvait une table sur laquelle trônait un ordinateur. Tony toucha l'applique qui s'alluma et diffusa une douce lumière dans la pièce, naturellement c'était de la magie, basique et simple, mais de la magie tout de même.

Comment Tony pouvait-il donc avoir un ordinateur puisque l'électricité n'était plus? Il avait réussit, au prix de longues nuits d'insomnies, à faire fonctionner la machine grâce à la magie. La magie ce n'était rien de plus que de manipuler l'énergie, les atomes et les molécules qui nous entouraient, du moins Tony avait tenté de se l'expliquer ainsi. Il alluma l'ordinateur et attendit patiemment tout en buvant une énième tasse de café.

Internet n'était plus qu'un souvenir amer, une chose formidable pour beaucoup dont il fallait désormais se passer. Mais Tony n'avait jamais fait comme tout le monde. Il avait réussit à maintenir sur pied un tout petit réseau, ne reliant pratiquement que des ordinateurs de New-York, ils étaient la résistance, la seule qui subsistait encore.

Au départ ce fut rude pour Loki, jamais les humains ne s'étaient tant armés contre un ennemi commun. Seulement on ne luttait pas contre un dieu. Des centaines d'opposants avaient disparus d'un seul coup, sans préavis, sans laisser aucune trace. C'était certes peu face à l'ampleur de la résistance mais suffisant pour calmer les ardeurs de chacun. Par ailleurs Loki avait agit d'une bien étrange façon. Tony s'était attendu à des exécutions sommaires voire publiques, un embrigadement de masse ou encore des autodafés comme tout bon dictateur qui se respecte.

Mais Loki avait surprit tout le monde, il avait considérablement amélioré la médecine, les guerres intra-peuple étaient désormais inexistantes, tout le monde avait un accès égal à l'éducation et surtout les famines n'étaient qu'un lointain souvenir. Stratégie très habile pour asseoir son pouvoir, Loki réussissait à se faire apprécier de ses sujets, les Midgardiens devaient simplement reconnaître leur infériorité. Cette relative bienveillance lui assurait une protection en plus d'une légitimité; Asgard n'attaquerait pas la Terre si elle pensait que le peuple appréciait Loki. Par ailleurs il existait un endroit sur Terre où les mortels restaient les maîtres, un territoire situé près de la Russie, dans les montagnes de l'Oural. On appelait cet endroit le _No man's land _sans que personne ne sache vraiment pourquoi, certains y partaient pour ne plus revenir, d'autres au contraire y revenaient, préférant une vie confortable et sereine, à une "_vie de sauvage_". Visiblement la loi du plus fort y régnait, Tony songeait que c'était une habile stratégie de la part de Loki, en laissant la possibilité aux gens de choisir, il prouvait que la vie dans son royaume valaient bien mieux qu'une vie rude dans les montagnes glacées de l'Oural.

Loki était assurément un bien meilleur stratège que Thor.

Cela faisait trois ans que Tony n'avait plus de nouvelle du dieu de la foudre, il lui manquait beaucoup, ainsi que le reste des Avengers. Steve Rogers et Erik Selvig étaient morts de la même façon que Pepper, dans l'explosion de la bombe; Bruce n'avait plus donné aucune nouvelle, il avait tout bonnement disparu et Tony conservait l'espoir qu'il ait survécu; Clint et Natasha avaient également disparu; Nick Fury avait été tué de la main de Loki; il se murmurait également que Jane Foster et son assistante Darcy étaient également décédées. Cela avait été une période extrêmement dure.

Tony referma bien vite l'ordinateur. Il referma la porte, cacha la clé et remonta dans la maison qu'il habitait. C'était une de ses demeures secondaires, dont il avait oublié l'existence jusqu'à la prise de pouvoir de Loki. Il l'avait dépouillé de tout ce qui pouvait attirer l'attention et de loin on ne pouvait voir qu'une jolie villa, simple mais neutre. Naturellement, la cave était secrète, il ne savait pas si la garde royale le recherchait, mais dans le doute il préférait se faire discret. Il attrapa son manteau et son écharpe avant de sortir dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Dormir était une activité douloureuse pour lui, Pepper le hantait dans ses rêves, il se revoyait sans cesse tenant son corps ensanglanté entre ses bras. Dans ces moments là, il se réveillait en sursaut, en hurlant et bien souvent en larme.

L'air était doux en cette fin d'été et Tony apprécia la beauté du ciel et des étoiles. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement fan d'astronomie mais en ces temps difficiles, chaque moment de bonheur était précieux. Il arriva sur la place principale où trônait d'immenses banderoles émeraudes brodé d'or, il renifla dédaigneusement et s'avança vers le palais. Tony aurait donné sa main à couper que Midgard était devenu le copié/collé d'Asgard.

Cela faisait au moins six mois que Loki n'était plus apparut en public, certains murmuraient qu'il était mort ou partit mais personne n'osait faire quoique ce soit, à la fois par peur - il était un dieu et un maître de la magie -, mais aussi parce que leur niveau de vie leur convenait parfaitement et que peu de gens étaient prêts à changer cela.

Naturellement la tour Stark était devenue une partie du palais royal et elle n'avait plus grand chose de la tour que Tony avait construite. Il soupira profondément lorsqu'il se retrouva devant elle, un mélange de nostalgie et de colère le submergea et il se promit de faire regretter à Loki amèrement tout ce qu'il avait fait.

_"Ce petit est la meilleure chose qui nous est arrivé croyez-moi!"_ Disait un petit vieux devant sa maison et entouré de ses amis. _"De mon temps on savait obéir, il était temps que quelqu'un restaure l'ordre!"_

Les autres petits vieux approuvèrent aussi vigoureusement qu'ils le purent et Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

Quelque chose ne tournait _vraiment_ pas rond ici.

* * *

_Et voilà! ^^_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce prologue et à samedi prochain pour la suite! Je publierais cette fic tous les samedi pour faire simple._

_Sur ce, bon week-end et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui comme moi le sont ;)  
_


	2. La capture

**Note**: Whouah alors là, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de réaction positives, je suis conquise! :) Cette histoire est vraiment différente de ce que j'écris habituellement et je dois dire que ça me plait beaucoup! Donc merci à vous tous!

**Coco40**: Tu m'as étonné, tu as partiellement découvert la vérité ;)

**Guest**: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé! :) Comme promis la suite arrive à l'heure! Bonne lecture ^^

** .War**: Ca fait trois ans, en fait dans ma première version ça faisait seulement un an mais ça me paraissait court donc j'ai rallongé ^^ Et une coquille a du se glisser dans le texte du coup... Merci beaucoup en tout cas!

**L-Sky**: Oh je suis ravie que tu ais lu et aimé mes histoires (je suis toujours ravie de rencontrer mes lectrices moi ^^). Pour l'orthographe merci je trouve ça très important d'écrire sans fautes, c'est plus agréable pour tout le monde :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 02 - La capture**

Tony, assit dans sa cave, attendait la réponse de son interlocuteur en tapotant nerveusement du doigt contre la table de bois. Il avait réussit à se connecter à Internet, à entrer en contact avec un résident du _No man's land_ et à présent il espérait pouvoir poser toutes les questions qui le taraudaient. Tony ne souhaitait en aucun cas rejoindre les montagnes glacées de l'Oural où la vie était extrêmement dure et imprévisible, mais il avait besoin de l'aide des Résistants. Or n'importe quel habitant de la Terre savait que le plus gros réseau de Résistance se trouvait là-bas.

Il attendait donc nerveusement que la chef de la résistance veuille bien lui parler. Car oui la société du _No man's land _était matriarcale et visiblement cela fonctionnait du tonnerre de Thor comme l'aurait dit Clint s'il avait été là. Ignorant la petite pointe de douleur qu'avait provoqué la pensée de son ami, Tony se concentra sur la conversation.

_"Bonsoir."_

Tony sursauta presque en voyant que son interlocutrice avait enfin répondu.

_"Bonsoir, savez-vous pourquoi je vous contacte?"_

_"Oui Finn m'a tout expliqué."_

Tony apprit que le résistant avec qui il parlait depuis des mois était donc un certain Finn. Ces personnes là étaient extrêmement prudente, elles ne donnaient jamais leur nom, ni même leur sexe, tout devait être le plus secret possible.

_"Pourquoi vous faut-il cet alliage?"__  
_

Afin de réparer son armure Tony avait besoin d'un certain type de matériaux. Malheureusement ils avaient été confisqué par Loki et sa clique et l'ex-milliardaire avait le plus grand mal à se procurer le matériel nécessaire. C'était même pire que lors de son séjour forcé en Afghanistan.

_"Il est essentiel à ce que je suis en train de construire. Sans lui le travail est extrêmement long, pénible et je risque à tout moment de me faire prendre par la garde royale._

_"Je vois."_

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un moment et Tony mordit nerveusement dans son sandwich à la viande.

_"Pourquoi ne pas nous rejoindre?"_

_"L'Oural n'est pas exactement l'endroit le plus accueillant du monde et j'ai toutes mes affaires et mon matériel ici."_

_"Nous, nous avons la liberté."_

_"Merci mais non merci. Dites moi plutôt comment je peux récupérer le matériel?"_

_"J'enverrais quelqu'un, mais il faut compter un mois de trajet pour arriver jusqu'à New-York."_

Tony sentit son estomac se serrer, il avait espéré un délais moitié moins long pour recevoir le matériel dont il avait besoin pour son armure.

_"Très bien."_

_"Comme prévu, vous nous apporterais du matériel médical et de la nourriture en quantité suffisante."_

Tony approuva, la salua et éteint l'ordinateur. Par mesure de précaution, il veillait à ne jamais rester connecté plus de trente minutes. Puis, comme à son habitude, il enfila son manteau et partit se balader dans la douceur de la nuit. Les étoiles scintillaient, envoûtantes et enjôleuses, plus vivante que jamais à présent que les bâtiments midgardiens n'illuminaient plus le ciel . Malgré tout, Tony aimait sa ville. Il aimait la tranquillité qui s'en dégageait, il aimait le fait que tout le monde mangeait à sa faim et que plus personne ne dormait dans la rue. Il fallait bien rendre ça à Loki, il avait considérablement amélioré la vie des gens, du moment que l'on se tenait à carreaux.

* * *

Loki observait la vie qui grouillait en bas de la tour. Des humains pour la plupart inoffensifs. Certains, pressés, passaient rapidement devant le palais, d'autres plus tranquilles prenaient le temps de s'arrêter pour observer le bâtiment. En trois ans Midgard était devenu tout ce que Loki avait espéré. Ou presque. Il avait négligé l'aspect social de la chose, à savoir la solitude qu'entraînait invariablement ce genre de responsabilités.

Des admirateurs il en avait, des serviteurs aussi et des détracteurs encore plus (mais ils se parquaient dans des montagnes glacées et inhospitalières, si bien que le dieu s'en fichait éperdument). En revanche il n'avait pas d'ami, personne à qui se confier, personne pour réellement le conseiller. Il avait tenté de se persuader pendant des mois qu'il n'en avait cure, que ce n'était pas important et qu'il se suffisait à lui-même. Mais Loki avait toujours été quelqu'un en manque d'affection, d'attention et surtout qui avait besoin d'une présence, de quelqu'un pour l'épauler.

Pendant des millénaire, ça avait été son frère Thor. Aujourd'hui le dieu de la foudre le haïssait. Tout le monde le croyait à Asgard et rien n'était plus faux. Il était enfermé à double tour dans les prisons du palais et Loki venait lui rendre visite régulièrement. A vrai dire le dieu attendait impatiemment de rendre visite à son frère, c'était la seule façon d'obtenir un peu de réconfort. Malgré tous les regards de haine et de dégout que pourrait lui lancer Thor, Loki savait qu'il l'aimait encore malgré tout.

Thor lui pardonnait toujours tout.

Odin se chargeait de régnait sur la cité et il envoyait régulièrement des missives ainsi que ses deux crétins de corbeaux Hugin et Munin, afin de lui casser royalement les pieds. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas osé envoyer ses troupes sur Midgard mais Loki supposait qu'il ne tarderait pas.

Il se leva et décida de rentre visite à Thor. Il avait installé son frère dans la prison la plus grande pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, mais il faut croire que Loki était très fort pour se mentir à lui-même. Il descendit les immenses escaliers qui menaient aux étages inférieurs du palais, sa longue cape verte flottant derrière lui, pour arriver à l'étage consacrée aux geôles. Son frère se trouvait dans la dernière d'entre elle.

- Bonjour Thor.

Son frère, qui lisait un quelconque livre midgardien, leva la tête à son arrivée. Il avait mincit depuis sa détention ici, mais sa stature restait imposante, droite et charismatique, il devait bien l'avouer. Thor se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête et le fusilla du regard, comme il le faisait à chaque visite de Loki et ce depuis bientôt trois ans.

- Comment tu vas?

- Cesse de me poser cette question Loki!

Cette conversation commençait invariablement par les mêmes questions et les mêmes affirmations. C'était une sorte de confort, une manière de ne pas aborder les sujets trop douloureux tout de suite. Thor aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner en arrière et retrouver son petit frère qu'il aimait tant. Il aurait alors tout fait pour qu'il ne se sente jamais différent.

- Tu as retrouvé Jane?

Thor posait cette question depuis le tout début de son incarcération. Loki lui avait dit pour les morts de Nick Fury et de Captain America, en revanche il avait été parfaitement incapable de lui annoncer le décès de la femme qu'il aimait. Il se trouvait stupide d'être aussi sentimental mais la seule pensée de faire souffrir son frère était insoutenable. En vérité plusieurs choses étaient devenus insoutenables. Premièrement Thanos était partit avec le Tesseract dont il n'avait plus aucune utilité à présent, mais être séparé du cube l'avait rendu malade au sens premier du terme. Après quelques nuits à transpirer de fièvre et à délirer, il avait finit par reprendre péniblement du poil de la bête avec les idées plus claires qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été ces longs mois.

- Non Thor.

- Alors elle est peut-être en vie, murmura t-il.

Loki songeait qu'un petit mensonge ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, contrairement à la vérité. En l'emprisonnant ici, il s'assurait non seulement de la bonne tenue d'Odin, qui dirigeait toujours Asgard, mais il s'assurait très égoïstement que son frère serait toujours à lui.

- Relâche-moi Loki et mets un terme à tout ça.

- Non, dit-il en souriant, les mortels sont heureux avec moi.

Thor secoua la tête et soupira.

- Il y a eut tant de morts! Il faut les laisser se débrouiller tout seul.

- Ils ne s'entretuent plus, ils sont calmes, disciplinés et progressent bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais crus!

- Promets-moi simplement que si tu trouves Jane, tu me l'amèneras.

Loki regarda les yeux bleus de son frère. Thor était visiblement partagé entre l'amour, le désespoir et la colère. Finalement le dieu de la malice ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait, être seul avec son frère qui l'aimait et le cherchait, ou être seul avec son frère qui le haïssait.

- Tu as ma parole, lâcha t-il dans un mensonge parfait, tu veux que je t'amènes d'autres livres?

Thor soupira et acquiesça, incapable de comprendre pourquoi son frère le gardait ici comme on garde un animal en cage.

* * *

Tony marchait dans le temple surpeuplé dédié à Loki. Le bâtiment se trouvait dans ce qui avait été Central Park, il se dressait immense et fier au cœur de la verdure et les gens semblaient aimer s'y promener. Naturellement Tony n'était pas là-bas pour prier ou invoquer Loki ou dieu-sait-quel autre stupidités. Non il était là pour récupérer son équipement qu'un résistant devait lui amener aujourd'hui même.

Le dénommé Finn avait prit contact avec lui pour lui donner la date et l'heure approximative du rendez-vous. D'après eux il fallait un endroit peuplé et fréquenté pour ne pas attirer l'attention. La transaction serait simple, ils se retrouveraient, échangeraient le matériel et repartiraient chacun de leur côté sans plus de fioriture. Simple et efficace. Cependant Tony aurait dû se douter que rien ne se passait jamais comme on l'avait prévu.

L'ex-milliardaire se sentait nerveux. Il tentait de n'avoir l'air de rien, d'avoir l'air innocent. Or comme tout le monde le savait, c'est quand on tente d'avoir l'air innocent qu'on l'est le moins. Tony tripotait nerveusement la fermeture de son sac contenant divers médicaments courants ainsi que de la nourriture pour un bon groupe de personne. L'énorme horloge du hall d'entrée indiquait que son correspondant était en retard, il tenta de ne pas se formaliser, de se dire qu'un retard était toujours possible, mais au fond de lui l'angoisse lui tordait le ventre.

- C'est vous?

Tony retourna vivement et se retrouva face à face avec un homme grand et mince, du genre qu'on pensait incapable de traverser des milliers de kilomètres à travers toute l'Europe. Il acquiesça doucement.

- Venez, dit l'homme, marchons, ça attirera moins l'attention.

Ils se mirent à marcher doucement en tentant de ne pas regarder les gardes ou quoique ce soit d'autres.

- Je suis Finn, poursuivit l'homme, vous avez ce que nous avons demandés?

- Absolument. Et vous?

Il hocha la tête sans cesser de marcher doucement, tout en jetant furtivement des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche.

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai fais ça plusieurs fois et je n'ai jamais eu de problème.

- Il y a déjà eu des arrestations?

Comme chacun le savait, les Midgardiens étaient libres de rejoindre le _No man's land_ s'ils le souhaitaient. En revanche ils ne devaient pas se mélanger, chacun choisissait son camps et les retours en arrière n'étaient pas possibles.  
Finn eut une brève expression de peur et Tony eut la réponse à sa question.

- On les a amené vers le palais et personne ne les a plus jamais revu.

Tony ne répondit rien.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter en cas de pépin. Vous êtes le bienvenu là-bas.

Ils échangèrent rapidement leur valise. Tony sentit la sienne peser lourd, très lourd. C'était bon signe et il dut se retenir de sourire, son armure allait peut-être enfin être fonctionnelle. Ils marchèrent ensemble encore un moment afin d'être sûr de ne pas avoir attiré l'attention et ils se séparèrent comme de vieux amis. Le cœur de Tony cognait dans sa poitrine et la peur lui enserrait le ventre. Il risquait sa liberté et sa vie pour un simple alliage de métal qui ne marcherait pas forcément.

Il sortit du Temple, trop grand et oppressant pour lui. L'air doux annonçait un bel été et la Nature se remettait lentement des dommages que les Hommes lui avaient infligés.

- Ah Stark, vous êtes si prévisible!

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un coup à l'arrière de la tête le fit tituber avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le bitume. Tony se souvint vaguement du sang chaud et épais qui coulait de sa tête, puis de cette voix profonde et enjôleuse qui lui parlait avant que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

Tony se réveilla avec la tête douloureuse et très lourde. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait passé à tabac et à la réflexion c'était peut-être le cas. Il leva le bras et palpa sa tête. Il sentit d'épais bandages qui entourait son crâne. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il s'était retrouvé ici. Seules quelques bribes revenaient à la surface: une voix, du sang et le Temple de Central Park.

Tony décida alors de faire un effort surhumain pour ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières étaient douloureuses et il mourrait d'envie de se rendormir. Après tout les draps étaient chauds, moelleux et sentaient très bons, il n'avait qu'à se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Tony se secoua et ouvrit douloureusement les yeux. Aie.

- Ah, vous êtes réveillé! Dit une voix visiblement très amusée.

Tony tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et hésita à demander à ce qu'on l'assomme de nouveaux. De toutes les personnes qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir, Loki était au sommet de la liste.

* * *

_Oui je sais ce que vous vous dites... Ce chapitre est très gai et court aussi mais le plus important arrive dans le prochain chapitre donc patience! x)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé et à samedi prochain!_

_Bonne rentrée pour ceux qui reprennent et bonnes vacances aux autres! :)_


	3. Jane

**Note**: Je crois que j'ai été quasi choqué de recevoir autant de réaction x) Je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir autant de lecteurs sur cette histoire, ça motive tellement pour écrire la suite! Donc un énorme merci à vous! Le prochain chapitre sera peut-être un peu en retard j'ai plusieurs exposé sur le feu pour la fac et je me sens un chouia dépassée ^^

**Bibine**: Merci beaucoup de ta review! :)

**Coco40**: J'adore lire tes théories, d'autant plus qu'elles sont juste la plupart du temps ;) En tout cas tu auras un début de réponse dans ce chapitre!

**Axelle**:Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes!

**Hantel**: Ah ben je suis contente de te donner envie de lire même si c'est un IronFrost ;) Et merci beaucoup pour mon style d'écriture, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre qu'on écrit bien, d'autant plus que je fais pas mal d'effort pour ne pas faire de fautes et tout et tout.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Jane**

- Je n'ai rien fais

Cette phrase Tony l'avais prononcé des centaines de fois au cour de sa vie. La majorité du temps il avait effectivement quelque chose à se reprocher, Tony ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais été innocent. Cette fois-ci n'échappait pas à la règle puisque rencontrer un résistant dans le but de récupérer un certain type de métal susceptible de réparer son armure, n'entrait pas dans dans la catégorie «innocent ».

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, dit Loki de sa voix veloutée.

Lorsque Tony tourna la tête vers le dieu et le jaugea du regard. Sa première impression fut qu'il avait l'air fatigué, comme s'il revenait tout juste d'une longue maladie. Loki était plus mince que dans son souvenir, ses cheveux étaient plus courts et il avait le teint pâle. Être roi ne lui réussissait pas. Malgré tout il conservait son éternel air malicieux et son charisme.

- Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais de mal.

- Pacte avec l'ennemi.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était un résistant.

- Bien sûr que si, en témoigne la belle quantité de matériaux que nous avons retrouvés.

Tony promena son regard autour de lui. Il se trouvait vraisemblablement dans une sorte de cellule, simple mais relativement confortable – du moins son lit l'était. Loki était assit sur une chaise en face du lit, comme sur son trône, Tony le trouvait d'ores et déjà agaçant.

- Le silence a valeur d'aveux, finit par dire Loki.

- Tuez-moi je m'en fiche.

Quelque part c'était vrai, il n'avait plus d'amis, n'avait jamais eu de réelle famille et Pepper était morte, il n'avait plus rien pour le retenir dans le monde des vivants.

- Non, il se trouve que j'ai besoin de vous.

- Pourquoi faire ? Le bouffon du roi ?

Loki lui lança un regard mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de me provoquer monsieur Stark. Vraiment pas.

- Que voulez-vous ? Marmonna Tony à contre-coeur.

- Une chose très simple. Vous allez réparer le Bifrost.

Tony le regarda un peu incrédule avant de rire. Chose qu'il regretta aussitôt en sentant sa tête l'élancer douloureusement.

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Absolument. Odin a pour projet de m'attaquer et je veux le devancer.

- Réparer le Bifrost seul, sans matériel, ni façon de faire me prendrait une vie entière !

- C'est à peu près le temps que mettra Odin pour se décider, notre façon d'aborder le temps est différent du votre monsieur Stark. Par ailleurs j'ai récupéré un certain nombre de matériels et de notes appartenant au Docteur Selvig.

- Donc soit je trime comme un esclave pour que vous anéantissiez Asgard et ensuite vous me tuez, ou bien vous me tuez tout de suite ? Et vous pensez sincèrement que je vais accepter.

- Vous serez particulièrement bien traité ici.

- Vous avez détruit tout ce que j'aimais et je serais bien traité ? Quelle faveur, je ne m'en remets pas ! Dit Tony en grinçant des dents.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir perdu des choses auxquelles vous teniez à cause de cette guerre.

- Je ne savez pas que vous aviez un cœur, commenta ironiquement Tony.

Loki ne dit rien, se leva et s'approcha du lit. Un instant l'ex-milliardaire craignit pour sa vie mais le dieu se contenta de poser sa main sur son front. Aussitôt une immense douleur l'envahit avant de disparaître en quelques secondes. Tony se sentit mieux, les idées plus claires et surtout la douleur avait disparu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fais ?

- Comme preuve de ma bonne volonté et de mon... cœur, je vous ai guéris.

- Et après ? Je refuse de vous aider à envahir un monde que j'apprécie.

- Ah... Nous allons donc avoir un soucis. Cela ne vous fais rien de mourir ?

- Absolument, je n'ai personne qui m'attend.

C'était en partie vrai, Tony avait souvent songé à mourir sans réellement le vouloir. Mourir c'était peut-être la solution la plus simple. Ou peut-être pas. Jusqu'à présent il s'était battu et avait résisté dans l'espoir de retrouver certains de ses camarades,

- Ah vraiment ?

Loki avait l'air de celui qui en sait long. Très long.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Peut-être que certains de vos « amis » son en vie. Ou peut-être pas. Qui sait ?

Tony releva brusquement la tête et toisa l'air goguenard de Loki.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- De « qui » je parle plutôt. Mais ça vous ne le saurez que si vous m'aidez.

- Vous pouvez tout aussi bien raconter n'importe quoi !

- Aussi, admit-il sans se départir de son sourire sarcastique, choix cornélien n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vous hais, dit tranquillement Tony, je veux dire vraiment. Mais j'accepte, ajouta t-il à contre-coeur.

* * *

Lorsque Loki avait dit avoir gardé le matériel et les notes du Dr Selvig et du Dr Foster, il n'avait pas menti. Tony fut amené dans une sorte d'immense salle où des centaines de machines étaient entreposés. la plupart étaient couvertes d'une épaisse couche de poussières, oubliés là depuis trop longtemps par des personnes qui ne savaient tout simplement pas s'en servir. Sur une table, un peu à l'écart, des centaines de carnets, feuillets volants et classeurs en tout genre étaient entassés comme si la personne en charge de tout cela avait jeté les affaires sans aucune forme de respect pour la personne qui les avait rédigé.

Tony saisit un carnet au hasard et le frotta doucement pour enlever la poussière. Il était en cuir souple et noir. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit des pages et des pages noircit par des notes, des calculs et des théories en tout genre. Sur la première page quelqu'un avait agrafé une photographie, elle représentait Jane et Thor posant enlacé et sans doute amoureux. Depuis le temps la photo avait jaunie mais la joie de vivre qui s'en dégageait était intacte.

Loki avait pénétré dans la pièce comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Son regard interrogatif se promenant sur les machines qui devaient lui paraitre bien étranges.

- C'est votre frère, dit Tony en lui tendant la photo.

Loki l'attrapa et la fixa pendant plusieurs minutes. Son visage exprimait un mélange de colère et de tristesse.

- Oui, quand il était heureux avec sa mortelle. Comme quoi, même bannis de chez nous il était heureux. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi, conclu t-il ironiquement.

Pour quelqu'un qui clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'avait pas de famille, Loki se montrait drôlement sentimental et possessif envers son frère. Naturellement il garda ça pour lui, le dieu semblait avoir la main lourde ces temps-ci.

- Et comment est-ce que je suis censé faire marcher ces trucs-là? Je ne suis pas astrophysicien je vous le rappelle.

- Oh mais le grand Tony Stark trouvera sans doute une solution.

- Il n'y a pas d'électricité, sans électricité, rien ne marche.

C'était en partie faux, lui-même ayant réussit à utiliser la magie comme énergie. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs la magie d'interagir avec ce qui composait la matière, voire même de faire partie de la matière au même titre que les atomes ou les molécules.

- Il y a cette chose-là.

Loki s'approcha de ce qui semblait être une batterie, énorme et visiblement encore chargée.

- Elle est sans doute déchargée.

- Elle ne l'est pas.

Loki était agaçant, très agaçant.

- Je vous conseille donc de vous mettre au travail et ce très rapidement.

- J'ai faim.

- Vous mangerez une fois que vous aurez avancé.

Loki sortie alors de la pièce, sa longue cape flottant derrière lui. Deux gardes entrèrent pour se poster devant la porte, l'air revêche.

Tony se dirigea vers les notes pour commencer à les éplucher. C'était un travail titanesque mais très intéressant il fallait bien l'avouer. Jane et Erik avaient considérablement avancés dans leur recherche, ce qui aidait bien Tony même s'il savait que rien ne pourrait se concrétiser avant plusieurs mois, voire même un an.

Il se tourna vers les gardes qui affichaient toujours une mine de fin du monde.

- J'ai faim.

Pas de réponse.

- Je ne peux pas travailler le ventre vide. Je peux avoir un sandwich?

Ils se regardèrent avec un air idiot et l'un fit signe à l'autre d'aller lui chercher quelque chose. Visiblement c'étaient de simples humains, des gorilles en charge de sa garde. Tony attrapa discrètement une sorte de turbine petite mais très lourde et la cacha contre lui. S'échapper était une idée idiote, mais il refusait de rester là.

- Hey vous voulez bien m'aider?

Le garde s'approcha près de Tony les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour regarder ce que Tony lui montrer, il abattit violemment l'objet sur la tête de l'homme qui tituba avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur la table.

- C'est vraiment trop facile.

Il partit rapidement dans le couloir et choisit de partir à droite. Son cœur battait la chamade à mesure qu'il avançait dans le labyrinthe qu'était le palais royal. Il venait de faire une énorme bêtise et il était pratiquement sur que Loki le démembrerait sur place s'il venait à être attrapé.  
Tony passa bien une heure à tourner dans le palais, incapable de trouver une quelconque sortie, voire même de retrouver le laboratoire et les canalisations étaient bien trop étroites pour lui. Bizarrement aucune alarme ne retentissait et il redoutait à chaque couloir de tomber nez à nez avec Loki.

Un quart d'heure plus tard quelque chose attira son attention. Il arriva dans un cul-de-sac avec pour finalité une unique porte massive et haute. A tout hasard Tony la poussa, elle était lourde mais bizarrement non fermée. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le laissa sans voix. C'était une pièce peu grande, avec des murs blancs et simple. Au centre trônait une sorte de caisson dans lequel une femme reposait dans de la glace.

Jane Foster.

Elle était bel et bien morte mais son corps était conservé dans de la glace si bien qu'elle semblait tout simplement endormie.

- Elle est belle n'est-ce pas?

Tony sursauta violemment et se retourna vers Loki. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère fort heureusement, juste très triste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

- Ça fait des années que mon frère me demande de la chercher. Je n'ai jamais eu le cœur de lui dire qu'elle était morte alors je la garde là pour qu'il puisse un jour lui dire au revoir.

Tony se demanda s'il rêvait. Il lança un regard incrédule à Loki et fronça les sourcils.

- Thor est ici?

- Bien sûr! Pas très loin de votre cellule d'ailleurs.

- Et vous gardez le corps de sa petite amie? C'est...

Tony n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il trouvait ça extrêmement glauque ou touchant. Sans doute un peu des deux.

- Je le croyais à Asgard.

- Je l'ai capturé juste après que le SHIELD ait envoyé cette espèce de chose qui a explosé et tout détruit. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu sauver sa mortelle.

- Attendez, il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas! Vous détestiez Jane, pourquoi vouloir la sauver?

- Parce que mon frère l'aimait.

- Vous détestez votre frère.

- Non! S'exclama t-il en le fusillant du regard.

Loki sembla s'en vouloir puisqu'il se mordit la lettre et détourna le regard.

- Je lui en veux. Plus que vous ne pouvez le comprendre.

- Et donc vous lui en voulez tellement que vous vous assurez qu'il puisse faire son deuil? Ça, ça s'appelle avoir du cœur. Ou encore aimer, ravie de vous apprendre le sens de ces deux mots.

Loki eut un petit rire.

- Je les connaissais, merci bien!

- Donc vous avez conscience de faire un truc absolument contradictoire?

- Quelle importance?

- J'essaye de comprendre comment vous fonctionnez.

- N'essayez pas. Parfois je ne me comprend pas trop moi-même.

Loki referma soigneusement la porte.

- Vous ne me tuez pas.

- Non je savais que vous vous enfuiriez.

- J'avais faim, je ne sais pas travailler sans un sandwich.

Loki resta silencieux et se mit à marcher sans même se soucier que Tony ne le suive.

- Vous allez le dire à Thor, demanda t-il en rattrapant le dieu.

- Il faudra bien.

- Vous espérez qu'il vous pardonne c'est ça? Vous espérez que ça arrange tout?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas stupide mortel!

Voilà qui ressemblait plus au Loki qu'il avait connu, loin de la personne triste et dépassé qu'il avait montré quelques minutes plus tôt.

- C'est trop tard de toute façon, ajouta t-il un peu plus calmement.

Il ramena Tony dans son laboratoire, à présent gardé par deux sorciers à l'air dangereux en plus de revêche.

- Vous m'avez volontairement laissé m'enfuir n'est-ce pas?

La logique de Loki lui échappait complètement et il n'arrivait pas à relier les évènements entre eux.

- D'ailleurs vous saviez où j'habitais. Vous saviez que je devais rencontrer un résistant.

- Ce n'est pas un simple mortel qui va me devancer voyons.

- Vous aviez prévu votre coup depuis longtemps?

- Qui sait?

Loki lui fit un sourire goguenard et tourna les talons le laissant avec un repas et deux sorciers qui ne se laisseraient sans doute pas berner par un _"simple mortel"_ comme lui. Avec un soupir il mordit dans son sandwich et se remit au déchiffrage des notes du docteur Selvig.

* * *

_Alors vous avez aimé? Je voulais inclure Jane (même morte) et Thor car j'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages et leur histoire d'amour (dommage que peu de gens écrivent sur eux ^^). Sur ce à samedi prochain, j'essaierais vraiment de publier à l'heure! :)_

_Bisous mes agneaux!  
_


	4. L'exploration

**Note**: J'avais prévenu pour ce retard mais je m'excuse quand même, j'ai eu une période gros boulot à la fac et je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose d'autre que travailler mes exposés. Je me console en me disant que le 10 décembre j'ai deux semaines blanches où je pourrais écrire :D

Merci à vous en tout cas, à chaque chapitre je m'étonne du nombre de personnes qui commentent, ça motive énormément de recevoir autant d'avis positif! :)

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

**L'exploration**

Pour la centième fois sans doute, Tony lança rageusement le petit carnet relié de cuir contre le mur du laboratoire. Il se sentait seul là-bas et les notes du professeur Selvig relevait plus d'une langue étrangère qu'il devait apprendre que d'une véritable aide. Voilà près de trois mois qu'il travaillait d'arrache-pied sur la réparation du Bifrost sans autre distraction que les visites à la bibliothèque qu'il effectuait fréquemment, plus pour se changer les idées que par réelle envie de chercher des informations. Loki venait le voir parfois, très souvent les premiers temps puis moins de deux fois par mois pour finir. Finalement Tony se demandait si Loki ne l'avait pas purement et simplement oublié.

Ses dernières visites avaient été fugace. Il s'était contenté de venir, de constater que Tony n'avançait pas, de le menacer avant de s'en aller. La toute dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Loki l'avait même frappé faute de résultats probants. Ce jour-là il se souvenait l'avoir trouvé malade et fatigué. Enfin ça c'était avant que le dieu ne passe ses nerfs sur lui bien entendu.

Désormais il se fichait éperdument de ce Loki pouvait faire ou pas, il souhaitait simplement qu'il tombe dans les escaliers et se brise la nuque. Ou qu'il saute par la fenêtre.  
Tony se leva et ramassa le petit carnet de cuir du professeur Selvig en s'en voulant de s'énerver contre un objet qui n'y était pour rien. L'étrange machine que le professeur avait construite du temps où il était sous le contrôle de Loki pouvait peut-être l'aider mais elle était encore plus énigmatique. Il supposait qu'il devait la programmer de la même façon que n'importe quel ordinateur mais les notes dans le carnet étaient encore plus confuses que tout le reste. Il fallait en plus trouver une source d'énergie semblable au Tesseract, or le cube se trouvait avec Thanos très loin d'ici.

Parfois Tony se demandait si Loki avait réellement pour projet de réparer le Bifrost ou s'il souhaitait simplement l'occuper ou encore trouver un bon prétexte pour le tuer.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil qu'il avait déniché derrière une machine poussiéreuse et se laissa aller contre le dossier en fermant les yeux. Dieu qu'il s'ennuyait. Il avait terriblement envie de sortir pour marcher un peu dans la ville et se changer les idées, mais bien entendu c'était impossible. Les deux sorciers à l'air revêche de l'entrée ne le laissait sortir que le soir pour qu'il retourne dans sa cellule ou encore pour aller à la bibliothèque. Et même là ils le tenaient à l'œil.

Machinalement il se dirigea vers les engins du professeur Foster qu'il avait entassé dans un coin du laboratoire. Maintes fois il les avait observé, tentant de déterminer si elles pouvaient lui être d'une quelconque aide. Mais non. En baissant les yeux il observa quelque chose de fort intéressant en revanche. Une grille d'aération, qui ne fonctionnait sans doute plus, était en partie cachées par une montagnes de livres et d'objets divers.

Une idée germa dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait sans doute pas s'enfuir, mais la perspective de partir en balade dans les conduis d'aération du palais était très tentante. Il se baissa et constata que la grille n'était pas scellée. Il avait approximativement cinq heures avant d'être reconduis dans sa cellule, c'était suffisant pour s'accorder une pause. Glissant ses doigts entre les rainures, il tira brusquement. La grilla céda avec un crissement aigu et il se retourna vivement prêt à voir débarquer un des sorciers en charge de sa garde. Par chance Tony faisait suffisamment de bruits à l'accoutumée pour que celui-ci ne les inquiète pas plus que ça. Tony posa précautionneusement la grille par terre, jeta un dernier regard derrière lui et se faufila dans la bouche d'aération.

Le conduis était étroit mais il parvenait tout de même à se déplacer avec une certaine facilité. Les parois étaient recouvertes de toiles d'araignées collantes et épaisses et Tony, qui n'était pourtant pas particulièrement peureux, n'osait pas imaginer la taille de l'insecte qui l'avait tissé. Il lui sembla également voir passer deux ou trois souris. A mesure qu'il avançait la lumière se réduisait et bientôt il dut fortement plisser les yeux pour y voir quelque chose.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une bonne heure, il parvint à une autre grille d'aération sans doute dans l'aile ouest du château. Un peu plus loin il en vit également une autre. Visiblement tout n'avait pas été condamné. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son laboratoire lorsqu'une lueur attira son attention. Cette voie là ne menait pas à un quelconque débarrât comme il avait pu le voir jusque là mais à une pièce qui semblait bel et bien habitée.

Tony hésita puis se dit que de toute manière il ne faisait rien d'autre de ses journées à part courir après une chimère. Au final mourir ne lui faisait pas tant peur que ça. Il ouvrit précautionneusement la grille et constata qu'elle menait à une pièce qui était occupée et visiblement chaleureuse. Une bibliothèque cachait en partie la grille si bien qu'il mit plusieurs minutes pour sortir. Tony avait la sensation d'être un enfant qui transgressait les règles, c'était à la fois grisant et effrayant.

La chambre, car oui c'était une chambre, le grand lit à baldaquin ne saurait mentir, était spacieuse et chaleureuse. Elle était plutôt en désordre, des livres traînaient ça et là ou bien s'entassaient près de la bibliothèque elle-même très remplie. Plusieurs lettres étaient ouvertes sur le bureau et certaines gisaient dans la cheminée qui produisait encore une petite flamme. Une sorte de grimoire était également ouvert sur le lit, une plume noire coincée entre ses pages. C'était une belle pièce, vivante et chaleureuse comme Tony les aimait. Cependant plusieurs minutes plus tard il se trouva particulièrement stupide de ne pas avoir réalisé tout de suite qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de Loki.

Une partie de son esprit – la plus raisonnable et donc la moins utilisé – lui souffla de partir avant que le dieu ne s'en aperçoive. Après tout il semblait particulièrement possessif avec ses affaires. Mais Tony effaça bien vite cette option de son esprit. La tentation de fouiller la chambre de Loki, de découvrir les secrets de la personne la plus mystérieuse et insaisissable qu'il connaisse était bien trop tentante. Les livres de la grande bibliothèque traitaient pour la plupart de magie, du moins d'après ce qu'il comprit. Des livres fins, épais, grands ou minuscules, certains tâchés de sang et moisissant dans un coin, ou alors remplis de couleurs chatoyantes.

Tony n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par la magie mais de tels livres ne pouvaient laisser indifférents. Il en choisit un avec une couverture violette et brodée de lettres d'or. Il le feuilleta et se laissa malgré lui happé par les illustrations qui lui rappelait les contes pour enfants. Il hésita puis glissa le livre dans sa poche. De toute façon Loki en avait tellement qu'il y avait peu de risque qu'il se souvienne de celui-ci.

Il se demanda vaguement si le dieu était du genre à installer des pièges sur ses affaires pour empêcher quiconque d'y toucher. A la réflexion cela lui parut peu pratique et il décida de ne pas s'angoisser pour rien. Dans une des commodes il trouva divers bijoux et objets dont la fonction le dépassait, est-ce que voler un de ces objets pouvait être une cause de mise à mort ? Probablement, songea t-il.

Le deuxième tiroir était bien plus intéressant. Il contenait une multitude de lettres soigneusement pliées et retenues par un lien en cuir, ainsi que divers dessins empilés. Le premier de la pile représentait un tout petit bébé, plutôt chétif, avec de grands yeux verts et des cheveux noirs. Il était dans les bras d'une très jolie femme qui portaient de longs cheveux blonds, une robe d'apparence royale et qui souriait. Tony passa au deuxième dessins qui représentait sans doute le même petit garçon mais avec quelques années de plus, il était sur les épaules d'un autre garçon grand et massif qui ressemblait à... Thor ! Tony comprit que ce n'était pas de simples dessins mais des sortes de portraits de cour. Après tout les appareils photos ne devaient pas exister sur Asgard. Le reste des dessins étaient tous du même genre, on y voyait Loki grandir ou en compagnie de personne que Tony ne connaissaient pas. C'était étrange de le voir enfant ou de l'imaginer avec une vie un tant soit peu normale. La complicité qui régnait entre lui et Thor était évidente, il n'y avait pratiquement pas un dessin où ils n'apparaissaient pas ensemble. Une dernière image montrait Loki encore jeune enfant, avec Thor et un autre homme encore plus grand. Peut-être un troisième frère, qui sait ?

Tony reposa les dessins avec une étrange sensation d'avoir remué quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû l'être. Il se demandait comment Loki avait pu passer de ce jeune garçon heureux à l'espèce de fantôme qu'il était actuellement.

Il se dirigea vers la table de nuit et vit une sorte de lettre de parchemin ouverte et froissée comme si on l'avait plié et déplié mainte fois.

_« Loki,_

_Ta mère, Frigga, nous a quitté cette nuit. Ses dernières pensées étaient pour toi et ton frère.  
Sache que cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi._

_Odin. »_

L'écriture était soignée bien qu'un peu tremblante et le sceau à sa base était sans doute ceux d'Asgard. La lettre datait de plus d'un mois auparavant, ce qui expliquait les visites plus que sporadiques de Loki et son air de plus en plus malade. Apparemment la nouvelle l'avait affecté. Tony ne savait pas si Loki était proche de sa mère et il s'en fichait même, mais il eut une pensée pour Thor.

Un croassement de corbeaux le fit sursauter et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Deux corbeaux noir comme l'encre se tenaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre et le fixaient d'un air réprobateur. Tony secoua la tête. Les corbeaux n'étaient que des oiseaux, en aucun cas ils ne pourraient le fixer avec un air quelconque. Il agita la main pour les chasser et reposa la lettre sur la table de nuit. Il s'assura qu'il avait tout remit en place et repartit par le conduis d'aération.

* * *

Tony sortit de la tête de son carton en soupirant et couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Il s'était aperçut que parmi tout le matériel du docteur Selvig, il n'avait pas ouvert un certains nombres de choses soigneusement emballés dans des cartons et prenant la poussière dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait fait dans la chambre de Loki. Fouiller dans ses affaires lui apparaissait désormais comme une mauvaise idée et il espérait que le dieu n'avait rien remarqué.

- Ah !

Il venait de trouver ce qui l'intéressait. Un ordinateur en bon état qui allait peut-être lui permettre de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Les gardes-sorciers discutaient bruyamment avec d'autres personnes, si bien que Tony eut tout le loisir de faire du bruit. Il installa l'ordinateur entre deux grosses machines de sorte que si quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce, il puisse cacher ce qu'il était en train de faire. Comme lorsqu'il habitait encore au dehors, il alluma la machine à l'aide de la magie qui semblait entourer chaque personne. Tony avait développé une théorie dont il aurait adoré parlé au docteur Banner. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que Bruce puisse être mort lui aussi, il l'appréciait énormément en tant que scientifique et en tant qu'ami.

L'ordinateur s'alluma en grésillant, il mit un certains temps avant de démarrer réellement mais il y parvint avec un ronronnement. Une heure plus tard et après s'être pratiquement battu avec la machine, il réussit à se connecter au réseau de résistance du _No man's land_. Tony avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. S'il était prit il serait mit à mort sans aucun doute, mais pour l'heure il devait tenter de parler aux résistants, de les avertir que Thor était toujours en vie et Loki affaiblit.

- Monsieur Stark?

C'était la jeune femme qui dirigeait le réseau. Il fut tellement soulagé qu'il en aurait presque crié de joie. Presque.

- Comment vous êtes-vous échappé du palais? Comment se fait-il que vous soyez en vie?

- C'est une longue histoire mais je suis toujours prisonnier et je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais encore vous contacter.

- Quelqu'un souhaite vous parler.

Pendant quelques minutes il n'y eut plus rien puis quelqu'un se remit à écrire et Tony attendit fébrilement.

- Tony?

- Heu... Oui?

- C'est Clint!

Son cœur s'arrêta pendant cinq bonnes minutes, c'est du moins l'impression qu'il avait.

- Clint? Mon cher Oeil-de-Piaf?

- Lui-même! Comment ça se fait que tu es en vie? Ou es-tu?

- Au palais, Loki me retient prisonnier mais peut-importe, depuis quand es-tu là-bas? Et Natasha ?

- Il s'est passé tellement de choses en quatre ans. Natasha va bien, elle et moi sommes partis dès le début dans l'Oural.

- Vous résistez depuis le début alors?

- C'est ça. Tu aurais du venir Tony.

- Je vous croyais tous mort !

- Nous aussi Tony, je suis vraiment heureux de te parler.

- La vie est dure là-bas?

- En toute honnêteté oui.

- Vous vivez ou?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire au cas où quelqu'un intercepterait cette conversation.

- Je comprend.

- Je peux juste te dire que... Enfin que maintenant nous sommes trois.

- Comment ça?

- C'est long à expliquer mais peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, Natasha a découvert qu'elle était enceinte.

- Je... et bien félicitation je suppose.

- Je sais qu'avoir un bébé dans ces conditions n'est pas spécialement la meilleure décision au monde mais nous n'avons pas eu le choix et elle nous rend heureuse. Vu les temps qui courent, ce n'est pas du luxe.

- Elle?

- Oui elle s'appelle Leah et elle a trois ans.

- Ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai du mal à imaginer Natasha en maman.

- Moi aussi, mais elle se débrouille très bien à sa manière.

- Je dois partir Clint, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me reconnecter mais je te promets de tout faire pour changer les choses.

- A toi tout seul? Je savais que tu étais mégalo Stark mais à ce point là?

La tentative d'humour de Clint lui arracha un sourire.

- J'aurais aimé avoir ce genre de chose avec Pepper.

- Je suis désolé Tony.

Mais être désolé ne lui rendrait pas Pepper.

- Je reviens vite, embrasse Natasha pour moi.

Et il se déconnecta.

Tony se laissa retomber contre le dossier froid de la chaise et se rendit compte que la nuit venait de tomber, claire et douce malgré ce mois de novembre. Il était bien sur très heureux de savoir que Clint et Natasha étaient en vie et qu'ils avaient eu une petite fille même si ce n'était pas prévu. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il les enviait beaucoup et surtout il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Derrière lui, à l'entrée du laboratoire, Loki l'observait un air indéfinissable sur le visage plus silencieux qu'un chat.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre! Le prochain chapitre arrive samedi ou celui d'après suivant ma rapidité d'écriture! :-)  
_

_P.S: Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire ce chapitre, désolée pour les éventuelles fautes :-/  
_


	5. Sur le fil

**Note**: Je suis désolée du retard, j'ai eu un Himalaya de travail (c'est mignon hein?) et je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire à part au compte-goutte! Ça ira mieux sachant que là je suis en semaine blanche de révision, du coup le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi prochain comme prévu!

Encore merci d'être si nombreux à me suivre! :D

* * *

**Sur le fil**

Tony n'avait plus revu Loki depuis plus d'un mois. Il avait cru qu'après sa visite dans sa chambre et la substitution d'un livre, il se serait fait longuement torturé. Peut-être pour le seul plaisir de Loki. Mais non. Le dieu se montrait aussi insaisissable qu'un fantôme.

Parfois Tony l'apercevait furtivement au détour de la bibliothèque ou d'un couloir. Le plus effrayant était peut-être qu'il ne savait pas où il était, il pouvait apparaître n'importe où, n'importe quand.

L'enfermement rendait Tony dingue. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi. Il préférait mourir à vivre dans la servitude jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il avait la sensation d'être comme un animal de batterie qu'on élevait jusqu'à sa mort programmée.

Un mois et une semaine après avoir contacté Clint, Tony prit sa décision. Il allait s'enfuir et rejoindre la Résistance. Cette décision était folle, insensée et pourtant elle lui donna un espoir immense. C'était comme une flamme qui était née et qui ne s'éteignait pas. Il trouvait un nouveau sens à sa vie, une chose qu'il aurait du faire depuis le début au lieu de se cacher passivement en attendant son tour.

Après avoir soigneusement étudié le conduis d'aération qui ne servait plus, Tony avait comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas passer par la tuyauterie. En revanche il restait la bibliothèque...

Tony courrait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sa respiration le brûlait et il sentait que ses jambes ne pourraient bientôt plus le porter. Tournant la tête à droite puis à gauche, il aperçut au loin des gardes courant vers lui. Il se trouvait aux alentour du dixième étage du palais dans un étroit couloir menant visiblement nulle part. Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour et devant lui se dressait une grande baie vitrée qui laissait filtrer une lumière fade.

Il ne lui restait sans doute pas plus de quelques secondes pour décider ce qu'il allait faire. Tony tourna son regard vers la vitre en face de lui. Finalement la solution était très simple et sous ses yeux. Quoiqu'il arrive, il mourrait, Loki ne permettrait sans doute pas qu'il s'échappe et encore moins qu'il vive. Finalement une mort rapide était préférable à une torture sans doute interminable. Tony soupira avec une étrange envie de pleurer et, le cœur battant et pétrit de terreur face à ce qui l'attendait, sauta à travers la baie vitrée. Il entendit un grand fracas et plusieurs bouts de verre lui entaillèrent la peau mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Tony ferma les yeux et attendit.

L'attente de s'écraser contre le bitume lui parut interminable et il espérait que quoiqu'il se passe, ça serait rapide. Le choc lui fit immédiatement perdre connaissance. Il entendit vaguement un bruit écœurant d'os qui se brise, une douleur à donner la nausée puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Tony émergeait doucement. Il n'avait pas de définition spécifique du paradis mais il espérait que ce n'était pas « ça ». Chacune des parties de son corps lui faisait mal et il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de voir ce qui était la cause de tout ça. Peut-être bien que Loki l'avait torturé pour qu'il se sente aussi mal. Étrangement il n'arrivait pas à remonter le fil de ses pensées, des souvenirs épars et confus se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse démêler le vrai du faux.

Du verre.

Des gardes.

La bibliothèque !

Il se souvenait s'être enfuit par la bibliothèque, dans un des seuls conduis d'aération qui menaient encore quelque part. Il ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Sa vision était un peu flou et sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal mais il ne semblait pas y avoir plus de dégâts que cela. Il souleva le drap et constata que son corps était couvert d'énormes hématomes multicolores. Cependant aucun de ses membres ne semblaient particulièrement mal en point.

C'était plutôt étrange.

Tony n'était pas médecin mais il était un génie. Et tout génie qui se respectait savait qu'on ne tombait pas de dix étages en ayant pour séquelles de simples bleus. Chaque partie de son corps lui faisait mal mais il s'efforça de se réveiller complément. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose était étrange dans toute cette histoire. Il avait littéralement tenté de mourir mais visiblement n'y était pas parvenu. Ou alors quelqu'un avait soigné ses blessures.

Le nom de Loki lui vint immédiatement en tête mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit. Si quelqu'un avait dû le soigner, ça ne pouvait pas être son propre geôlier. Il soupira, tourna la tête et vit un verre d'eau posé sur une table de nuit. Il étira le bras en grimaçant et pu constater qu'il éta it également couvert de bleus à cet endroit là. Boire lui fit du bien et il pu jauger de l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était une chambre petite mais confortable, avec un lit placé près de la fenêtre qui surplombait toute la ville. C'était si beau que Tony se laissa un instant de tranquillité pour observer la vue. Tout semblait calme et tranquille comme si finalement Midgard s'était accommodé à la présence de Loki.

- On observe la vue ?

Tony sursauta ce qui s'avéra être une mauvaise idée et observa Loki. Il ne savait pas s'il venait d'entrer ou s'il était là depuis le début mais sa présence lui déplaisait fortement. Il s'attendait à être torturé pour avoir tenté de s'enfuir. Voire pire.

Tony ne répondit rien et se contenta d'observer le dieu. Il était debout près du lit avec un air indéfinissable sur le visage.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien. Pour un mort, je suppose que je vais plutôt bien.

- Vous devez être bien désespéré pour tenter ainsi de mettre fin à vos jours.

- Qu'est-ce qui me reste ici ? Et puis au final vous m'auriez tué alors quelle importance.

Loki haussa les épaules.

- Ça je n'en sais rien moi-même. Votre compagnie est plutôt divertissante.

- Vous devez être bien désespéré pour vous mettre à apprécier ma compagnie, dit Tony en reprenant les mots de Loki.

Il eut un petit rire et un sourire en coin.

- Il faut croire que oui, bien que vous ayez fouillé ma chambre et prit un de mes livres.

Tony déglutit difficilement. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il ne s'était aperçut de rien.

- Ah oui. Effectivement, se contenta t-il de répondre.

Il y eut un silence, puis Tony se dit que, fichu pour fichu, il pouvait tout aussi bien poser la question qui l'intéressait.

- Thor est au courant ? Pour votre mère...

Loki fixait obstinément un coin du mur et lui lança un regard furieux comme s'il lui en voulait d'aborder le sujet.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Là j'ai envie de vous tuer voyez-vous.

- Au point où j'en suis, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Tout ça ne tourne pas exactement comme je l'avais prévu, ajouta t-il après un temps de silence.

- Vous imaginiez quoi ?

- Quelque chose de différent.

- Quelque chose où votre frère vous admirerais ?

Loki ne répondit rien et continua de fixer le mur à peu près aussi immobile qu'une statue.

- Sur terre on dit que le métier de roi est le métier le plus solitaire au monde.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne.

- Visiblement oui. Sinon vous auriez déjà tué votre frère. Et moi aussi accessoirement.

- Non tout ne se passe vraiment pas comme je l'avais prévu, ajouta t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Tony.

- A propos j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Un ou deux jours pourquoi ?

Tony secoua la tête.

- C'est impossible, personne ne guérit aussi vite.

- La magie a ses avantages.

- J'aurais dû mourir.

- Vous y étiez presque.

- Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas réparer le bifrost.

- Odin va arriver donc il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous y arriviez aussi.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que Odin arrive tout court.

«_ Il a raison _» songea Loki. Il valait sans doute mieux que Odin vienne, rende sa liberté à la Terre et que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Sauf que rien ne pourrait rentrer dans l'ordre, sa mère bien-aimée était morte, Thor ne pourrait jamais plus le considérer comme son frère et il serait à jamais un paria, celui dotn personne n'oserait prononcer le nom de peur de prononcer rire et dégoût. Non Loki ne supporterait jamais une telle humiliation.

- Vous allez vous remettre au travail, dit Loki d'un air stoïque et faisant comme si sa vie entière ne partait pas en lambeaux.

- Vous savez très bien que je ne tiens pas en place.

- Je sais, dit Loki avec un sourire, ça m'amuse à vrai dire.

Loki se leva toujours en souriant et s'apprêta à partir. Tony ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou suspicieux du fait qu'il n'allait pas être torturé, ni tué. Finalement l'inverse l'aurait presque rassuré.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir tout perdu ou à vous sentir seul, monsieur Stark, dit Loki avant de sortir rapidement.

Tony fronça les sourcils et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. L'idée de partager quelque chose en commun avec Loki ne lui plaisait pas mais avec le recul il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Ils avaient tous les deux perdus des êtes auquel ils tenaient beaucoup et se trouvaient tous les deux dans une position où ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour se sortir du pétrin. Il ferma les yeux et se dit que de toute manière, ça ne changerait rien à la situation. Puis il s'endormit.

* * *

Tony se déplaçait toujours avec un peu de difficulté, les douleurs avaient pratiquement toute cessé mais il conservait quelques bleus bien placés qui le gênaient encore.

- Comment fonctionne la magie ? Demanda Tony.

Lorsque Loki était venu le voir pour lui ordonner de venir avec lui, Tony avait imaginé des tas de choses dont la torture, encore une fois, mais certainement pas à _ça_. Ils faisaient la chose la plus basique du monde, à savoir marcher dans les jardins du palais que Tony n'avait encore jamais vu. C'est peut-être à partir de ce moment là que l'ex-milliardaire en avait déduis que le dieu s'ennuyait et cherchait la compagnie d'autrui. Et peut-être que la sienne lui plaisait plus que les autres tout simplement parce que, en toute modestie, Tony était plus intelligent que les autres. Toujours est-il qu'après une demi-heure de marche et de silence absolue, il avait décidé de briser la glace, ou du moins de le faire parler un minimum.

- Comment ça, comment ça «_ fonctionne_ » ? La magie ne fonctionne pas, elle existe c'est tout.

- Il y a bien quelque chose de physique derrière tout ça.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous trouver une raison à tout. La magique existe voilà tout.

Mais Tony n'était pas du genre à se contenter d'un « voilà tout ». Dehors une pluie fine troublait l'été chaud qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. C' était très agréable et Tony appréciait beaucoup de pouvoir enfin sortir et savourer l'air du dehors, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures.

- J'ai une théorie, dit Tony avec un sourire, sur la magie.

- Dites toujours.

- Imaginons que la magie soit une particule chargée, un électron en somme, qui possède un état vibratoire singulier.

- Si on suis votre théorie, cet « _électron _» devrait être présent partout.

Loki semblait étonnamment au courant des théories de la composition de la matière selon les humains. Ou du moins il en donnait l'impression.

- Oui.

- Alors comment expliquer que la magie ne serait présente que depuis récemment ?

- Pour être simple, ils peuvent être simplement « _endormis _» ou « _vides _».

- Alors pourquoi se déclencher à cet instant précis ?

- Je pense que votre venue a provoqué une sorte de déséquilibre que la matière a voulu équilibrer d'où «_ l'apparition _» de la magie.

- Intéressant, se contenta de répondre Loki sans rien laisser paraître.

- Intéressant ? C'est une théorie parfaite !

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence .

- Est-ce que je peux récupérer mon ordinateur ?

- Il ne vous sert à rien à part communiquer avec les réfractaires.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

- Je le sais c'est tout. Tout comme je sais que l'agent Barton se trouve là-bas. Tout comme je sais que l'agent Romanoff s'y trouve aussi, ainsi que leur fille...

Tony s'arrêta franchement cette fois-ci.

- C'est impossible ?

- Impossible ? Vous pensiez sincèrement que j'aurais laissé des personnes comme eux créer un réseau contre moi et les laisser tranquillement s'installer si je ne savais pas exactement où ils se trouvaient, ni la façon dont fonctionne leur organisation ? Allons, vous me sous-estimez grandement. Je sais tout Tony. Absolument tout.

Loki continua sa marche avec un sourire extrêmement satisfait sur les lèvres.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plus! A la semaine prochaine et bon courage à tous ceux qui passent leurs partiels ;)_


	6. The proof that Loki has a heart

**Note**: Oui bon deux jours de retard c'est pas si grave si? D'autant qu'il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre ;) D'ailleurs ce chapitre s'étale sur plusieurs semaines, c'est normal et nécessaire. Sinon encore merci de vos nombreuses reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur vous n'imaginez pas :)

(Chapitre pas corrigé mais je ne voulais pas attendre avant de le poster donc probable qu'une faute ou deux aient échappé à ma surveillance ^^ )

Sur ce, la suite!

* * *

**Chapitre 06 - The proof that Loki has a heart**

Tony observa les feuilles de parchemins jaunis qui étaient tombées à ses pieds quelques secondes plus tôt. Il se baissa et les ramassa les sourcils froncés. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'il avait jusqu'à oublier l'existence du livre de magie qu'il avait volé à Loki. Il l'avait retrouvé, prenant la poussière dans un coin de la pièce. Au moment de l'ouvrir trois feuilles étaient tombées par terre, trois feuilles indépendantes qui n'appartenaient visiblement pas au livre.

A première vue, c'était une sorte de court poème écrit à la main. Par endroit l'encre noire avait même un peu coulé mais le tout restait compréhensible. La première feuilles comportait une longue liste d'ingrédients, la deuxième une sorte de poésie ou formule magique probablement, et la dernière feuille parlait d'effet secondaires probables. L'écriture était plutôt étrange. Des notes étaient écrites dans plusieurs langues terriennes différentes ainsi qu'en rune nordique.

Les runes avaient envahis tout Midgard et Tony avait finit par apprendre quelques rudiments sans trop y faire attention. De ce qu'il savait, elles servaient surtout pour la magie. La formule était assez courte et plutôt poétique mais ce n'est pas ça qui attira son attention.

Tony ne comprenait pas tout mais les mots «_seconde chance_» lui sautèrent aux yeux. Il ne captait que des bribes du reste des vers mais un tout petit espoir venait de s'allumer en lui. Il tentait de ne pas y penser, de ce dire que Loki avait simplement oublié un quelconque sort dans un quelconque livre. Mais son instinct lui dictait que ça pouvait peut-être lui être bénéfique.

Cela faisait un an exactement que Loki l'avait capturé, un an qu'il travaillait sur le Bifrost et il était stupéfait de constater que ça marcherait sans doute.

_« Trop tard »_ avait dit Loki lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle.

Odin était déjà en route et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Midgard n'entre une nouvelle fois en guerre. Loki devait sans doute sentir que son monde se décomposait entre ses mains. Quelque part Tony était ravi de ça, mais il ressentait surtout beaucoup de pitié pour le jeune dieu. C'était peut-être la fin pour lui et c'était une fin triste en quelque sorte.

Dans tous les cas, Tony gardait ses réflexions pour lui. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Loki et il appréciait beaucoup ça. Il n'avait personne d'autre à qui parler, il aimait donc ces échanges aussi étranges et saugrenus soient-ils. Quand il sortait de la mélancolie qui semblait l'habiter depuis quelques temps, Loki était incroyablement intelligent et partageait le même humour que Tony. Finalement les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient peut-être les plus heureux et les plus insouciants qu'il avait passé depuis bien longtemps. L'ex-milliardaire était sûr qu'il en était de même pour Loki mais celui-ci ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais.

- Votre père arrivera quand ?

- Ce n'est pas mon père, et je ne sais pas.

Ils étaient assis dans une sorte de salon que Tony n'avait encore jamais vu. Dehors le temps était épouvantable. La pluie glaciale se mêlaient à la tempête qui secouait la ville. Tony se demandait si ce temps exécrable avait un lien avec la venue du Père-de-toute-Chose ou si le hasard faisait bien les choses.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Me battre, quoi d'autre ?

- Vous pourriez vous rendre ?

Loki secoua la tête.

- Je ne supporterais jamais d'être ainsi humilié. Jamais.

- Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix donc.

- En effet.

Tony gardait la formule dans un coin de sa poche avec l'espoir que Loki ne se doute de rien. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tout déchiffrer puisque après tout il ne demandait rien d'autre qu'une seconde chance. Une chance de pouvoir changer tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la victoire de Loki il avait quatre ans de cela.

- C'est soit la victoire, soit la mort, ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Tony ne répondit rien. C'était bien sûr extrêmement théâtral de la part de Loki et il ne pensait pas que le dieu soit prêt à renoncer à emmerder le monde.

Quelques heures plus tard Tony se rendit à la bibliothèque et pris un livre qui l'aiderait à déchiffrer les runes en le cachant sous sa chemise. Il soupira profondément en voyant l'ampleur de la tâche. Les runes pouvaient avoir plusieurs significations différentes et il ne savait pas trop à quel alphabet se fier. C'était un travail de littéraire ça, un travail pour Pepper. Tony sentit son cœur se serrer en songeant à son ancienne petite-amie.

Il travaillait le soir tard dans sa chambre, une lampe de poche dans la bouche et les couvertures ramenées sur sa tête pour ne pas attirer l'attention des gardes qui surveillaient sa porte.

* * *

- Elle vous manque ? La femme qui est morte et que vous sembliez aimer ?

Au fil des saisons, Loki et lui avaient finis par se dévoiler l'un à l'autre et un jour il lui avait même parlé de son enfance. Celle-ci avait été heureuse visiblement. Loki avait été un enfant très protégé et choyé après que Odin l'eut trouvé sur un monde dont Tony avait oublié le nom. Lorsqu'il lui fit remarqué qu'il avait eut de la chance parce que le roi aurait pu tout aussi bien le confier à n'importe quelle famille asgardienne, Loki devient aussi mutique qu'une huitre et le renvoya. A présent ils évitaient soigneusement l'enfance du dieu et celui-ci posait de multiples question sur celle de Tony qui – pour une raison inconnue – semblait beaucoup l'intéresser.

- Vous ne semblez pas avoir été très heureux monsieur Stark.

- Si. Enfin je crois.

- Même si personne ne s'occupait de vous ?

- Ma mère s'occupait de moi quand elle vivait encore. Ensuite les nourrices ont pris le relais et quant à mon père, je lui en veux encore même si ça ne sert pas à grand chose. Vous voyez, vous avez eu plus de chance que moi, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Tony.

- Mon... père biologique on va dire, m'a laissé dans un temple avec l'espoir que je meure et quand je l'ai revu pour la première fois il m'a seulement dit que j'étais une sorte de bâtard et qu'il trouvait étonnant que personne ne m'ait encore tué. (*)

Loki jeta un regard vers Tony en souriant.

- Bon j'admets que sur ce coup là vous n'avez pas été gâté. Mais après vous avez eu la chance de trouver une bonne famille et aussi un frère.

- Deux frères.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai un autre frère Balder, mais je ne l'ai que rarement vu.

- Je ne savais pas du tout.

- Vous n'avez jamais lu la mythologie ? D'habitude les humains raffolent de ce genre d'histoire.

- Pas vraiment en fait, avoua Tony avec un sourire.

- Vous avez bien fais, ce n'est qu'un ramassis d'âneries comme seul les humains peuvent les écrire, mais vous auriez su que j'ai un autre frère. Si Odin vient reprendre Midgard, Balder sera sans doute avec lui et il va également tenter de venir parlementer avec son air niais.

- Et je suppose que parlementer n'entre pas dans votre plan ?

- Absolument pas, et surtout pas avec lui.

- Pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas ?

Loki haussa les épaules.

- Je ne le connais pas surtout. Il est venu au monde bien avant ma venue sur Asgard. Thor et moi avons grandis ensemble, Balder lui était déjà loin à ce moment là.

- Je vois.

* * *

Assit au fond de son lit, Tony sentait ses yeux le picoter. Les runes dansaient devant lui, semblant le narguer tandis qu'il s'efforcer d'en capter les bribes. Quelque chose, son instinct peut-être, lui dictait que la solution à tout cela était dans cette formule.

Mais la solution à quoi au juste ?

«_A ma vie»_ lui souffla une petite voix.

Il était convaincu que cette formule pouvait lui permettre de changer les choses. Ou alors il courrait encore vers une chimère. De toute façon ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait le choix. Tony avait traduit chacun des mots mais aucun ne semblaient avoir de réel sens. Ils étaient placés là, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans avoir aucun lien entre eux.

Le peu qu'il savait en magie lui avait apprit que pour une raison ou pour une autre, les formules magiques rimaient comme des poèmes. Or là c'était un non-sens total et une formule magique ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être approximative. D'après les dessins très explicites de la troisième page, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

_« Qu'une seconde chance soit mangée. »_

_« Non mais n'importe quoi ! »_ grommela Tony en rayant brutalement la phrase.

Cela n'avait strictement aucun sens. Les mots se mélangeaient en lui sans qu'ils ne puissent leur donner de véritables sens pourtant il devait absolument traduire cette formule. Il but un verre d'eau et repartir à la chasse aux runes. Minute après minute, il consulta sans relâche le livre épais et poussiéreux dérobé à la bibliothèque, cherchant désespérément un sens à ces phrases. Il avait finit par songer que même si la formule ratait, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il ne sut pas trop ce qui lui donna l'inspiration mais très tard dans la nuit, épuisé et fourbu, la formule magique avait enfin prit forme. Du moins il l'espérait.

* * *

- Tu dois me relâcher Loki!

Loki resta silencieux devant les éternelles supplications de son frère. Son univers s'effondrait comme la neige fondait au soleil et c'était autrement plus important que les jérémiades insupportables de Thor.

- Père va arriver, Loki!

- Je le sais figure-toi! dit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Relâche-moi et tout s'arrangera.

- Tu te crois où Thor? Dans un conte de fée? Si je te relâche rien ne s'arrangera, je vivrais éternellement avec la pensée d'avoir tout détruit autour de moi.

- Mais non... Je t'en pris Loki!

- Tu as une idée de la quantité de chose qui ont été détruite par ma faute Thor ? Sais-tu que... Sais-tu que je garde le corps de ta bien-aimée Jane conservé dans de la glace parce que je ne savais pas comment te le dire?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Thor regardait son frère comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

- Q-Quoi? Non! Tu m'as dis que tu la recherchais!

- Oh voyons Thor comme si c'était la première fois que je te cachais la vérité!

Thor s'était précipité contre le barreau de sa prison et tentait d'atteindre son frère dans le but, sans doute, de le réduire en pièce.

- Comment as-tu osé la tuer?

- Je ne l'ai pas tué! J'ai retrouvé son corps et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être lui dire au revoir.

- Menteur!

- Crois ce que tu veux, dit-il en haussant les épaules, je t'avais avertis que beaucoup de choses étaient détruites.

- Qui d'autre? Qui d'autre est mort par ta faute?

Loki regarda longuement son frère, se demandant si la vérité pourrait sortir de sa bouche aussi douloureuse soit-elle.

- Maman.

Puis il se leva et sortit, sans entendre ce que son frère disait. Ou criait. peut-être des insultes, peut-être juste des pleurs ou des supplications. Peu importe en fin de compte. Prononcer la vérité tout haut, rendait la mort de sa mère beaucoup trop réellement. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix, qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Au bout du couloir un seul mot de son frère lui parvint.

_"Monstre"._

Loki eut un rire amer. Non tout ne s'était pas passé du tout comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait tout voulu et il avait tout perdu. La seule chose qu'il lui restait encore, c'était Tony. Il faisait partit intégrante de son plan et il espérait plus que tout que cette fois-ci tout se passe bien. Loki retourna à sa chambre et se rendit compte qu'il avait pleuré. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes, respira profondément et s'attela à son bureau. Il sortit deux feuilles de papier et rédigea deux longs messages sans jamais relever la nuque. Comme si ces deux messages étaient d'une importance vitale.

Ensuite et sans réfléchir à la logique de ses actes, il se leva pour aller voir Tony. Il n'avait plus personne à qui parler, hormis son prisonnier de longue date. Il le trouva profondément endormit.

- Quessquisepasse? Bégaya t-il. On est attaqué?

- Quoi? Non pas encore.

Tony se frotta les yeux et observa Loki, puis son horloge et enfin Loki de nouveau.

- Il est cinq heures du matin.

- Je sais.

- Il y a une raison particulière à mon réveil?

- Vous vous souvenez quand vous m'avez raconté ce que votre amie avait fait pour vous? Mettre sous verre votre cœur de métal car elle avait la preuve que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien?

- Heu oui.

Tony se souvenait effectivement de ce moment où Pepper lui avait offert un réacteur ARK sous verre avec une inscription disant: "_La preuve que Tony Stark a un cœur_". Pour lui c'était plus qu'une simple preuve d'amour, c'était la preuve qu'il pouvait faire le bien autour de lui. Un peu comme Bruce mais avec plus de style.  
Loki en face de lui semblait défait et avait un air un peu dément. Malgré tout il arrivait à conserver sa dignité même s'il était évident qu'il avait dû pleurer peu de temps auparavent. Tony décida de le laisser parler, un Loki triste étant aussi dangereux qu'un Loki en colère selon ses critères.

- J'ai cru bien faire en disant toute la vérité à Thor. Je lui ai dis pour son humaine et aussi pour Mère. Mais moi visiblement je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, je suis juste un monstre.

- Je... Je suis navré, dit-il sans savoir s'il était navré ou non.

Loki s'avança et s'assit sur le lit. Pour une fois Tony lui trouva un air très fatigué et presque vieux, loin de son éternel visage juvénile. Peut-être que tout cela était réel, peut-être que Loki était réellement dépassé par tout cela. Peut-être qu'il n'avait vraiment pas souhaité tout cela.  
Il ne sut pas très bien comment il se retrouva à embrasser Loki. Mais c'était agréable et réconfortant. Et les plaisirs étaient plutôt rares depuis quelques années, si bien que Tony se laissa faire et savoura ce rare moment de tendresse avec une personne qui en avait au moins autant besoin que lui.

Dans la poche de la veste de Tony, l'encre noire de la formule magique nouvellement traduite semblait plus brillante que jamais.

_« Qu'une seconde chance me soit octroyée, _

_Qu'une ancienne époque soit retracée, _

_Que la magie assiste mes pensées, _

_Coupant le fil de ma destinée. » _

A suivre._  
_

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Bonne nuit (2h du matin Ô mon dieu -_- ) et à bientôt!

(*) Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu le script de Thor (on peut le trouver sur internet) mais le passage où Loki et Laufey sont dans la chambre d'Odin parle de ça. Ils ont coupé ça au montage et je trouve ça débile parce que ça explique parfaitement bien la colère de Loki._  
_


	7. Une seconde chance

**Note**: Merci d'être si nombreuses à me suivre! Quand je vois autant de réactions pour si peu de chapitre ça remplit mon petit cœur de joie (et en plus c'est Noël je me transforme en guimauve voyez-vous) ;)

Sinon sans plus attendre, voilà la suite!

* * *

**Come back**

Tony se réveilla avec l'impression de n'avoir dormit qu'une heure et en regardant l'horloge il constata que c'était le cas. C'est en regardant les draps froissés, son corps nu et ses vêtements éparpillés qu'il se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait avec Loki quelques heures plus tôt. D'ailleurs Loki n'était plus là et Tony était bien incapable de se souvenir quand il était partit exactement.

Tout cela était en train de tourner au vinaigre.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait fait _ça_ avec Loki. N'importe qui d'autre ok, mais pas _lui_.

« _Oh Seigneur_ », dit-il en se levant.

Il devait être bien désespéré pour en être réduit à chercher de la tendresse dans les bras de son pire ennemi.

Et inversement.

Tony soupira et s'habilla en se disant que c'était au moins des moments agréables. Et ça il ne cracherait pas dessus, même si sa vie était plus douce depuis quelques temps. Il fouilla dans sa poche et trouva la formule. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant que Loki n'avait rien découvert et se dit qu'il avait tout intérêt à accélérer.

Loki ne se montra pas de la journée. Tony ne le vit pas non plus le lendemain, ni le surlendemain. L'ex-milliardaire ne le chercha pas pour autant et continua d'élaborer le sort qui allait peut-être lui permettre de tout arranger. Ou de tout détruire.

La liste des ingrédients était simple, il avait tout simplement besoin d'un poignard. Ou presque. Sur la feuille était dessiné un très beau poignard, fin et ouvragé et portant les armoiries de Loki.

Tony fouilla fébrilement dans son sac en sortit une réplique parfaite. Il avait volé ça à un garde-sorcier un peu soul un soir et l'avait gardé pour la bonne et simple raison que _« on ne sait jamais »_. Le reste était simple : tracer les runes en cercle sur le sol, se mettre dedans et réciter la formule.

_« Et prier pour que ça fonctionne »_, songea Tony.

Tout paraissait simple mais rien ne l'était réellement. Il avait à peu près une chance sur deux de tout détruire. Une chance sur deux de tout bouleverser à jamais. Il apprit par cœur la formule, enfila son blouson et se dit que de toute manière plus rien ne le retenait ici. Autant tout faire tout de suite. Tony eut un pincement au cœur en songeant à Loki. Il aurait aimé lui dire au revoir, lui dire qu'ils allaient se revoir et tout arranger... ensemble. Peut-être.

Tout serait plus simple lorsqu'il serait revenu, il reprendrait sa vie d'avant et veillerait à ce que Loki ne gagne pas cette fois. Il se rendit dans son laboratoire et observa brièvement ses notes, ses livres et ses machines en se disant que tout cela n'existerait plus dans quelque temps. C'était une sensation extrêmement étrange. Une véritable fin du monde sauf que personne sauf lui n'en avait conscience. Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. C'était comme se retrouver à un carrefour avec deux chemins possibles, l'un mènerait à une deuxième chance, l'autre mènerait au néant et sans doute à la mort.

Il se rassura avec l'idée que s'il mourrait il ne s'en rendrait sans doute pas bien compte, mais son ventre était terriblement noué. Il était très tôt et personne n'était encore véritablement levé. Tony se baissa et traça méthodiquement chaque rune en cercle tel que le dessin le montrait. Il vérifia cinq fois chaque signe et se sentit un peu étrange en faisant cela. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était le fruit de son imagination ou parce que la magie se mettait en marche.

Il se plaça au centre comme c'était prévu en se sentant à la fois stupide, terrifié et un peu excité il devait bien l'avouer. Les feuilles de parchemin ne mentionnaient rien de spécial mais Tony se concentra du mieux qu'il put sur sa vie d'avant en priant que tout fonctionne.

_« Qu'une seconde chance me soit octroyée, »_

Il ne se passa rien de spécial et Tony se sentit véritablement stupide. Pourtant il continua de se concentrer, ce sort était son ultime chance, il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser passer.

_« Qu'une ancienne époque soit retracée, »_

Cette fois-ci il se produisit quelque chose de pratiquement impalpable mais bien présente. Les oreilles de Tony se mirent à bourdonner et son corps trembla légèrement. Tentant de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer, il continua à réciter les vers.

_« Que la magie assiste mes pensées, »_

Au plus grand choc de Tony, une lueur apparut, l'enveloppant lui ainsi que les runes. C'était extrêmement étrange, chaud et oppressant à la fois. Mais ça fonctionnait ! Rasséréné, il poursuivit en se concentrant plus encore sur ses souvenirs.

_Coupant le fil de ma destinée. » _

Il leva les yeux et aperçut Loki qui l'observait, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. De l'espoir peut-être. Il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de partir, se contentant de lui sourire en coin comme il savait si bien le faire. L'instant d'après Tony se sentit aspiré dans une espèce de tuyau puis tout devint noir.

Loki observa l'endroit où c'était trouvé son amant quelques secondes plus tôt. L'air était empreint de magie très puissance, il pouvait la sentir couler et vibrer en lui. Il leva la main à la hauteur de ses yeux verts et observa ses doigts qui disparaissaient un à un. La formule avait fonctionné. Autour de lui tout disparaissait comme un château de sable laissé à la merci du vent. Bientôt lui aussi n'existerait plus. Il redeviendrait l'homme qu'il avait été il y a quatre ans de cela. Un homme qu'il était encore possible de sauver.

* * *

- Tony !

Tony se sentait gelé, il avait froid et tremblait de tout ses membres. Il avait même froid à l'intérieur. Comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à congeler ses organes.

- Tony ! Répéta la voix.

Ses pensées étaient brouillées et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir de façon logique. Etait-il mort ? Ou la formule avait-elle fonctionné ? Il espérait que la mort soit plus douce que tout cela. Quelqu'un le secoua et lui fit reprendre conscience brutalement. Il tremblait de froid et il se sentait faible mais son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait réussit.

Captain America se tenait au dessus de lui, l'air très inquiet. Il portait toujours son costume bleu et rouge et ce simple détail rempli Tony de joie. Steve ne pouvait bien sur pas se douter que Tony venait d'un futur possible et que dans ce futur là, il était bel et bien mort.

- Tony ça va ?

- Je crois oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On parlait de ce que le SHIELD comptait faire et vous vous êtes effondré. Littéralement. Bruce est partit chercher du secours.

- Je vais bien. Enfin je crois...

- Vous êtes gelé !

- Oui j'ai un peu froid. Aidez-moi à me relever.

- Non, vous restez là. Je refuse de prendre cette responsabilité.

Malgré son épuisement Tony réussit à lever les yeux au ciel. Petit à petit les choses lui revenaient en tête et il se demandait s'il avait déjà altérer le cour de l'histoire.

- Concernant Loki...

- Ne vous en faites pas, il est étroitement surveillé et enfermé dans la cellule réservé normalement à...

- Hulk, acheva Tony. Merci Steve, c'est parfait.

Tout était donc normal jusqu'à présent. Tel qu'il l'avait vécu quatre ans plus tôt. Il fut amené à l'infirmerie et on ne put lui diagnostiquer qu'un malaise dû au stress. Et à un genre de voyage temporel, mais ça Tony le garda bien sûr pour lui. Quelque part il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était ridicule bien sûr au vue de ce qu'il avait vécu, mais son acte lui apparaissait à présent de façon un peu démentielle.

Mais certaines choses ne trompait pas. Ses cicatrices de guerre étaient là. Blanches et fines, mais là tout de même. Tony se demanda un instant si c'était normal que son corps soit le même que ce qu'il était lorsqu'il était partit. Oui, lui souffla son esprit. Après tout il n'avait pas remonté le temps, il avait choisit de couper le temps, d'avoir une deuxième chance. Si Loki gagnait également cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Quelque part il ne venait même plus du futur puisque ce futur là avait disparu. Ce genre de pensées lui donna rapidement mal à la tête et il décida de ne pas y penser trop pour le moment.

Cependant ce laps de temps se réduisit à à peine une heure puisque Pepper débarqua pour le sermonner et lui expliquer à quel point il se surmenait. Voir sa petite-amie lui fit un choc qu'il tenta de dissimuler avec plus ou moins de ré faisait quatre ans que son souvenir le hantait jour et nuit et à présent, voilà qu'elle était là, tout près, et en vie. Il la serra longuement contre lui, plus heureux que jamais de l'avoir revu.

Après une nuit à l'infirmerie et une heure de négociation avec le médecin, il put enfin sortir. Certes il se sentait encore un peu faible, mais c'était mieux que avait promit à Pepper de l'appeler mais il décida de rentre visite à leur prisonnier d'abord. Loki ne quittait pas son esprit et son cœur s'accélérait quand il pensait à leur nuit. Le monde ne tournait pas rond.

Loki était bien enfermé dans l'immense cage de fer réservé normalement à Hulk. Il marchait de long en large l'air visiblement très ennuyé. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage quand il remarqua Tony. C'était très étrange de voir le dieu aussi... en forme. Loin du Loki amincit et fatigué qu'il avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer.

- L'homme de métal... Sans votre armure vous n'êtes pas bien effrayant.

- Vous non plus, répondit Tony au tac-au-tac.

A partir de ce moment là le milliardaire fut frappé par une évidence criante et passablement problématique : Loki n'avait aucun souvenir des quatre années qui s'étaient écoulées.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite?

- Je me posais quelques questions et je pense que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir y répondre.

- Je vous écoute, dit Loki visiblement très intrigué.

- Est-il possible de remonter le temps ? Avec un sort, quelque chose comme ça.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

Tony haussa les épaules.

- Disons que personne n'a réellement essayé. Modifier l'avenir est quelque chose de bien trop délicat pour confier ça à n'importe qui. Sans compter que c'est théoriquement impossible., même pour nous.

- Dans ce cas admettons qu'il ne faille pas remonter dans le temps à proprement parler mais revenir à un point donné du temps pour avoir l'occasion de changer l'avenir. Une seule fois bien entendu.

Loki le regardait avec l'air de celui a qui on a annoncé que Noël allait être avancé.

- Dans ce cas ça ne peut concerner qu'une courte période dans le temps, de façon à ce que ça ne perturbe pas trop l'ordre des choses.

- Une période de combien?

- Cinq ans je dirais, quelque chose comme ça.

Tony resta silencieux et se mordit la lèvre. Dans sa tête le puzzle Loki se mettait en place et il comprenait beaucoup mieux la façon de fonctionner de celui qu'il avait côtoyé pendant quatre ans.

- Vous vous intéressez à la magie monsieur Stark?

- Ici on appelle ça la science je suppose. Donc la réponse est oui et je suis même sacrément bon, je peux vous l'assurer.

Loki le regardait avec un air fasciné et carnassier à la fois. Tony ne saurait pas dire si cela lui faisait peur ou lui plaisait. Sans doute un peu des deux.

- Je dois y aller, dit Tony au bout d'un moment.

- Vous reviendrez?

- Peut-être, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_"Sans doute"_, pensa t-il.

Une fois dehors Tony soupira longuement et s'adossa au mur. L'autre Loki avait donc tout prévu depuis le début. Il lui avait sans doute fallut plusieurs années pour élaborer ce sort, il avait également dû faire exprès de le laisser trainer dans un livre que Tony était susceptible de voler. Loki avait donc sans doute tout fait pour lui faciliter la tâche au maximum. La seule question sans réponse restait pourquoi Loki n'avait-il pas fait tout cela lui-même?

Tony était bien incapable de répondre et il se demandait comment faire pour dévier Loki de son projet d'envahir la Terre. Si celui-ci avait effectivement tout prévu, il n'aurait sans doute pas prit le risque de le lâcher comme ça sans assurance qu'il puisse effectivement le faire changer. Tony décida d'appeler Pepper le lendemain. Il avait été très heureux de la revoir elle et tous ses compagnons mais il éprouvait l'étrange envie d'être seul. Les perdre une seconde fois s'il n'arrivait pas à changer Loki et son projet d'invasion serait trop dur à supporter.

Cette idée que l'autre Loki ne l'aurait pas laissé seul le hantait et il avait retourné ses poches avec l'idée que peut-être le dieu lui aurait laissé un quelconque indice. Mais rien. Il avait retrouvé les trois pages de parchemin sur lesquelles le sort avait été inscrit mais elles étaient vierges.

Ou Loki avait-il pu bien lui laisser un indice?

La réponse le frappa de plein fouet alors qu'il dormait.

La tour Stark.

Dans le futur la tour faisait parti du palais, si Loki avait laissé un quelconque indice, c'était sans doute là-bas. Il sauta hors du lit et s'habilla fébrilement. Il passa rapidement dans le bureau de Nick Fury pour lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin de partir et que ce n'était pas une demande. Le directeur fit la grimace mais lui répondit qu'il devait impérativement être là le lendemain. En sortant Tony se demanda vaguement quand et si le directeur dormait. Visiblement même à quatre heures et demi du matin, il était habillé et travaillait à son bureau. Cet homme transpirait le SHIELD par tous les pores.

* * *

- Bonjour monsieur. Comment allez-vous?

C'est à ces paroles prononcé par Jarvis que Tony comprit à quel point il lui avait manqué.

- J'ai une mission pour toi Jarvis, j'ai besoin que tu me scannes toute la tour et que tu me trouves quelque chose - n'importe quoi - qui n'était pas là il y a trois jours.

- Bien monsieur.

Tony en profita pour faire le tour de sa tour, il retrouva avec délice son mobilier, ses affaires. Tout cela avait un arôme particulier, quelque chose de très nostalgique et rassurant à la fois. Il avait l'impression de revenir d'un très long rêve ou bien de maladie, personne ne s'était aperçut que le Tony d'aujourd'hui était différent de celui d'il y a trois jours.

- Monsieur il y a un élément qui ne se trouvait pas là il y a trois jours et mes scanners indiquent que ce n'est pas mademoiselle Potts qui l'a déposé là. Pardonnez mon expression monsieur mais il semblerait que ce soit apparut comme par magie.

Tony sourit en voyant Jarvis utiliser des expressions si humaines. Il se précipita ensuite vers son laboratoire personnel qui était devenu la Grande Bibliothèque dans le futur. Et là, coincé entre deux étagères, se trouvait des feuilles de papier très soigneusement pliés. Le cœur de Tony cognait si fort qu'il avait la sensation qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine pour continuer sa course tout seul. En les attrapant Tony eut la sensation étrange de retrouver un vieil ami, une personne qu'il aimait beaucoup trop malgré lui.

_"Tony,_

_J'espère que, quand tu liras cette lettre, le sortilège aura fonctionné comme je l'avais prévu. _  
_Tu as sans doute du le comprendre mais tu n'as pas trouvé le livre par hasard et tu n'as pas récité ce sortilège par hasard non plus. J'espère sincèrement que tu ne penses pas que je t'ai utilisé dans le seul but d'avoir une seconde chance à mon existence. C'était vrai au début mais plus maintenant. J'ai fais des erreurs à un point que moi-même je n'imagine pas, comme quoi même les dieux peuvent faire des erreurs._

_Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais réparer le Bifrost, c'était sans compter sur ton intelligence. Si je t'ai capturé c'est parce que j'avais besoin de compagnie, aussi honteux que cela puisse paraitre. Mon frère, à ce stade, ne pourra plus me pardonner quoique ce soit et sans lui je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de supporter la honte et l'humiliation de retourner à Asgard. Ne le prends pas mal, je t'aimais sincèrement mais j'aimais mon frère bien plus qu'il ne m'est possible de l'expliquer.  
J'espère que dans l'autre monde que tu construira nous pourrons être heureux ensembles. _

_Tu trouveras une seconde lettre que tu donneras à mon autre "moi".  
_

_Adieux ou à bientôt, c'est à toi de voir.  
_

_Loki._

P.S: Je ne pouvais décement pas laisser passer ça. La nuit que nous avons passé ensemble était la meilleure depuis longtemps, comme quoi les humains sont capable de faire quelque chose correctement. "  


* * *

_En espérant que vous avez aimé!_

_Joyeux Noël! :)_


	8. La deuxième lettre

**Note**: Pour commencer bonne année et tous mes meilleurs vœux à vous tous! Je pense que cette année sera riche en fics pour plusieurs raisons: La sortie de Iron Man 3 et de Thor 2 et surtout parce que j'adore écrire sur ce fandom donc... ;)

Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à suivre cette histoire :) D'ailleurs on approche des 100 reviews et ça c'est génial les enfants vous savez pourquoi? Parce que pour les 100 reviews je publierais un OS !

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

**La deuxième lettre**

Tony resta deux jours entier à observer la lettre scellée que Loki avait destiné à son double. Il lui était étrange de penser que l'autre Loki n'existait plus. Il avait la sensation d'aimer un mort. Tony hésitait à ouvrir ou non la lettre. La tentation était grande de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire à son double et quelque part Tony craignait que tout cela ne soit qu'une sorte de vaste plaisanterie comme seul Loki savait les faire.

_« Non »_, dit une petite voix dans son esprit.

Les sentiments de Loki étaient sincères. Il devait se raccrocher à ça. Et à la liberté qu'il devait à tout prix conserver. C'était bel et bien la chose la plus importante après l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le dieu de la Malice. Le troisième jour, Tony rangea soigneusement la lettre dans sa poche et partit travailler avec Bruce. Ce fut rapide, après tout Tony avait effectué ces recherches une première fois.

Au bout de quelque jour le milliardaire avait comprit qu'il avait d'ores et déjà changé l'avenir. Certains évènements se produisaient sans que Tony en ait le souvenir et il comprit alors ce que Loki avait voulut dire. Chaque action entraine une conséquence, quelle qu'elle soit. Le simple fait de ne pas agir comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'il avait vécut ces évènements, changeait le futur de façon irrémédiable.

Parfois lorsqu'il croisait Natasha, Tony se demandait si elle était déjà enceinte ou si cela se produirait lorsqu'elle retrouverait Clint.

Tony se dirigea vers les geôles où Loki tournait en rond depuis plusieurs jours même s'il ne parlait pas et ne se plaignait pas. Lorsque le milliardaire entra dans la pièce, Loki releva immédiatement la tête et lui sourit. Visiblement il avait attisé sa curiosité lorsqu'il était venu lui parler de magie.

- Monsieur Stark.

Tony hocha la tête et se demanda s'il devait rester pour lui parler ou simplement lui donner la lettre et partir. Finalement il opta pour la deuxième solution.

- Tenez c'est pour vous, dit-il en glissant la lettre dans l'espace prévu à cet effet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quelque chose que vous devez lire avant que je ne revienne vous voir. N'en parlez à personne, à part moi personne ne comprendrait.

Loki le regardait les sourcils froncés. Il ne s'attarda pas plus que ça et partit sitôt que le dieu ouvrit la lettre.

_« Lâche »_, lui murmura sa conscience.

Il se rendit au laboratoire qu'il partageait avec Bruce pour se rendre compte que tout le monde se disputait. Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses amis tous vivant. Et puis cette scène de dispute il l'avait déjà vécu à peu de chose près.

- Ça vous fait rire vous ? Demanda Nick Fury en se tournant vers Tony.

- Oui. Parce que là on passe vraiment pour des guignols auprès d'eux, dit-il en désignant Thor d'un signe de tête.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ajouta Thor, mais que sont les guignols ? Des ennemis ?

- Mais non, intervint Captain, ce sont des petites marionnettes qui amusent les enfants, dans les années 40 ça faisait fureur vous savez.

- On s'en fiche ! S'exclama Nick Fury. Vous croyez peut-être qu'on n'a rien de plus important à faire que de parler de marionnettes ?

- En parlant de marionnettes, Loki nous manipule, dit Natasha.

Tandis que la dispute continuait allègrement une vérité frappa Tony de plein fouet. Coulson. D'ici peu de temps Coulson serait tué par Loki et il devait à tout prix empêcher cela.

- Loki va attaquer l'héliporteur, dit-il en faisant taire tout le monde.

- Pardon ? Et comment le savez-vous ?

- Loki me l'a dit.

C'était faux bien entendu mais ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans une explication sur les voyages temporels.

- Quand ?

- Je suis allé le voir tout à l'heure.

- Non je veux dire, quand va t-il attaquer ?

- D'ici... je ne sais pas une heure, peut-être moins. La précision n'est pas son fort.

- Ou alors ça l'amuse, dit Thor d'un air profondément triste.

- Bien préparons-nous à cette attaque, le reste... viendra plus tard, dit Fury.

Personne ne le contredit. Garder ses rancunes pour plus tard était bien la moindre des choses. Tony songea que s'il venait de changer le cour du temps, les choses ne se passeraient donc pas comme la dernière fois. A moins que le plan de Loki ne soit exactement le même, auquel cas il avait une longueur d'avance sur lui.

Par ailleurs il devait protéger Coulson mais un des réacteurs seraient bientôt hors d'usage – tout comme Bruce – et il était le seul à pouvoir le réparer. C'était un choix cornélien, dans les deux cas des gens mourraient et dans les deux cas il n'était pas sûr de prendre la bonne décision. Il finit par aller voir Loki et se dit qu'il valait mieux l'avoir à l'œil.

Lorsqu'il entra le dieu le fusilla immédiatement du regard.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Non, répondit Tony.

- Savez-vous au moins ce qu'il y a écrit là ? Demanda t-il en secouant la feuille.

- Non, « _l'autre vous _» ne m'a rien dit mais j'ai préféré vous laisser en tête à tête avec vous même.

- Êtes-vous malade ?

- Bien sur que non. Vous n'avez aucune idée de tout ce que j'ai pu endurer, ni de ce que j'ai fais pour revenir à cette époque.

- C'est délirant.

- Comme votre plan, comme votre alliance avec Thanos, comme tout ce que vous êtes en train de faire.

- Comment savez-vous pour Thanos ?

- Je vous l'ai dis, je ne viens pas vraiment de cette époque.

- C'est impossible.

- Vous allez gagner et vous allez complètement changer la Terre et personne ne s'en plaindra.

Loki eut un immense sourire.

- Alors où est le mal ?

- Vous serez malheureux et seul. Terriblement seul. Vous perdrez des gens auquel vous tenez comme Thor ou votre mère.

La mère de Loki était visiblement un sujet auquel il tenait puisqu'il le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard.

- Je sais que tout cela parait délirant mais...

- L'autre personne... L'autre moi parlait d'une relation spéciale entre lui, enfin moi, et vous.

Tony se mordit la lèvre. Il avait espérer que l'autre Loki ne parle pas de cela. Non pas qu'il regrette ce qu'il avait fait mais il savait qu'en remontant le temps il avait perdu toute chance d'être à nouveau avec lui et c'était suffisamment douloureux comme ça.

- Oui. Mais en revenant à cette époque je savais très bien que ça changerait. J'ai du choisir entre la survis de l'humanité et vous et moi.

- La survis de l'humanité, rien que ça ?

- Vous ne me croyez pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Pourtant vous êtes capable de monter un tel sort n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être.

Loki souriait mais restait évasif et Tony se sentait un peu perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont on parlait avec un tel personnage.

- Vous êtes déjà en train d'y travailler n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire ça ?

- Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris que je vous parle de ça.

- Peut-être que je suis en train d'y travailler dessus. Ou peut-être pas.

- Vous ne me direz rien ?

Tony n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse puisqu'une explosion retentit et ils furent projeté contre le mur. Loki étouffa un cri quand il percuta la vitre et Tony se sentit sonné pendant quelques instant. Clint devait être arrivé et Hulk sur le point de se transformer.

- Le monstre doit être en liberté, murmura Loki en époussetant son armure.

- Si j'étais vous je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite, vous avez peut-être gagné mais ce que vous a fait Hulk est quand même bien pitoyable.

Loki fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Il avait beau ne pas croire un traitre mot de ces sornettes, il garda la lettre avec lui. Par chance la prison fonctionnait toujours et Tony décida de rester là, ne serait-ce que pour protéger Coulson. Captain se débrouillerait bien tout seul.

- Stark ! Cria ledit Captain à l'oreillette. Stark on a besoin de vous ici !

- Il va falloir vous débrouiller tout seul mon cher Steve, je suis comme qui dirait bloqué ici.

C'était à moitié vrai. La porte était effectivement bloquée par les gravas mais rien d'insurmontable. Ce mensonge eut au moins de mérite de faire sourire Loki qui semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien étrange homme de métal.

- On me le dit souvent.

- Vous comptez rester en ma compagnie pendant longtemps ?

- Juste assez pour changer le cour de l'histoire.

- Cessez-donc ces enfantillages monsieur Stark. Soit vous avez pris un coup sur la tête, soit votre santé mentale laisse à désirer mais vous ne pouvez pas venir du futur vous comprenez ?

- A vrai dire, je ne viens pas véritablement du futur. Je n'ai pas remonté le temps mais je suis revenu à un point donné pour y changer le cour. C'est unique et irrémédiable. Et vous le savez puisque vous travaillez déjà dessus.

Loki lui sourit. Tony ne savait pas s'il venait de dire ce qu'il souhaitait ou si cela confirmait simplement les suppositions du dieu mais il en savait bien plus que son air étonné ne le laissait croire.

- Arrêtez de sourire, vous êtes agaçant.

- Vous comptez donc me suivre comme un fidèle animal de compagnie pour m'empêcher de faire des bêtises ? C'est idiot et tout de même indigne de vous non ?

- Toujours mieux que de s'allier à un monstre comme Thanos qui vous manipule comme une marionnette. Je ne vous pensez pas si malléable.

- Je ne suis pas sa marionnette.

Loki était à présent à quelques millimètres de la vitre et ses yeux étrangement bleu semblait sur le point de le réduire en cendre.

- Oh que si ! D'ailleurs je vous conseille d'arrêter les drogues type Tesseract parce que c'est bien beau mais le sevrage sera difficile.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Au départ quand Thanos repartira avec le Tesseract, vous vous sentirez bien, vous penserez sincèrement être dans votre état normal. Puis rapidement des effets se feront ressentir comme de la fièvre. Il ne vous faudra pas bien longtemps avant de comprendre que vous n'étiez effectivement pas dans votre état normal et vous prendrez toute la mesure de vos actes.

- Vous n'en savez rien.

- Je dois faire quoi pour vous convaincre ? Je peux vous raconter votre enfance, vous me l'avez vous-même raconté.

- Thor aurait tout aussi bien pu vous dire ça.

« _Il marque un point _», songea Tony.

- Et la lettre ?

- J'admets que c'est un peu étrange, dit Loki, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais croire à une histoire aussi rocambolesque.

- Vous savez, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu penser de vous pendant les années qui ont suivis votre victoire, vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de fondamentalement mauvais. Je pense plutôt que vous avez choisis la mauvaise voie.

- Sincèrement monsieur Stark, vous me faites penser à ma mère.

Un rugissement fit trembler les murs de l'héliporteur et Tony comprit que Hulk venait de surgir.

- Ah le monstre vient de faire son apparition, dit Loki de sa voix veloutée.

Tony espérait que Hulk serait la seule mauvaise nouvelle de la journée mais il se trompait. Dans l'oreillette Nick Fury s'égosillait que l'agent Barton se trouvait au niveau deux et que le deuxième moteur de l'héliporteur allait s'arrêter. Ce fut effectivement le cas et Tony bascula avant de se cogner violemment contre la vitre de la prison de Loki.

En se relevant il se sentit un peu sonné et se rendit compte que l'électricité était coupé. La porte s'ouvrait lentement et d'ici quelques secondes, Loki serait libre. Tony saisit son arme à tâtons et la pointa vers Loki.

- On ne bouge pas ! Et pas de tour de magie hein !

Loki resta devant lui à le fixer mais ne bougea pas. Du moins en apparence. Derrière lui quelqu'un lui porta un violent coup à la tête et le Loki qu'il avait devant les yeux disparut.

- Monsieur Stark je vous croyez plus malin.

Il sentait la présence de Loki autour de lui mais pour l'instant il se sentait trop sonné pour rouvrir les yeux. Quelque chose de chaud coulait sur son visage, sans doute un peu de sang.

- Non Loki !

Thor venait d'arriver. Tony se décida à ouvrir les yeux et vit Loki devant lui, son sceptre à la main, il regardait fixement Thor un sourire aux lè dieu de la foudre se jeta sur son frère qui s'évapora comme par magie.

- Apprendras-tu un jour à ne pas tomber dans ce piège ? Demanda Loki avec un air goguenard.

Il leva son sceptre et envoya un sort vers Thor. Il se le prit de plein fouet et passa à travers l'héliporteur pour tomber dans le vide. Malgré tout Tony n'était pas inquiet, Thor s'en sortirait toujours.

Puis Loki s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit. Il passa doucement une main sur le visage de Tony et lorsqu'il l'a retira celle-ci était pleine de sang.

- Rendez-vous à l'immense tour qui porte votre nom.

Puis il lui sourit et étendit son sceptre au dessus de lui. Il se mit à briller et quelque chose de chaud et doux l'enveloppa immédiatement. Tony l'avait suffisamment expérimenté pour reconnaitre là la magie qui agissait. Quelques instants plus tard sa blessure se referma et il se releva sans dommage.

- Je pense que nous allons bien nous amuser, dit Loki avec un sourire enjôleur.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! Désolée pour le retard et à samedi prochain! ^^_


	9. La fin d'Iron Man

**Note**: Bonsoir à tous! Je suppose que vu le titre du chapitre vous êtes prêt à m'accueillir avec des briques et des lance-flamme hem... Je ne veux rien spoiler mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez comme on dit :D

Ceci dit désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une longue semaine de partiel et ensuite je me suis bien reposée au fin fond de mon lit, sous la couette, avec des films et du chocolat ;)  
Je ne me souviens plus si j'ai répondu aux commentaire (quand je vous dis que je me suis mise en mode "marmotte"), je le ferais scrupuleusement à ce chapitre c'est promis ! ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture et encore merci pour votre soutient! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 09 - La fin de Iron Man  
**

« _La situation s'est un poil compliquée_ », songea Tony en se relevant.

- Stark ça va ?

Coulson arriva près de lui, apparemment bien vivant et en un seul morceau ce qui était donc une bonne nouvelle.

- Ça ira. Et vous ?

- On a arrêté Clint et on tente de pister l'appareil qui a amené Loki.

- Je sais où il est allé, je dois parler à Captain, dit-il en se relevant.

- Où ça ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le dire, répéta Coulson en haussant un sourcil.

- Non mais vous, vous restez ici.

Tony passa devant lui en courant et chercha des yeux Captain parmi le chaos ambiant. Comme prévu il le trouva avec Natasha et Clint dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

- Je sais où est Loki, dit Tony en guise de bonjour.

- Où ?

- La tour Stark. Ça va aller ? Demanda t-il à l'encontre de Clint.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avec un sourire et s'empressa de rajuster son armure. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre un jet. Coulson avait été habile si bien que personne ne leur posa de questions même si des sourcils se haussèrent à leur arrivée.

Tony quant à lui, prit simplement son armure et s'envola vers sa tour avec une boule au ventre. C'était sa seule et unique chance de convaincre Loki, dans le cas contraire il ne voulait pas songer à ce qu'il risquait de se passer. Il vit le professeur Selvig et son air à moitié dément et une idée germa dans son esprit. Clint avait retrouvé son état normal grâce à un grand coup sur la tête et Erik également la première fois, il allait juste accélérer un peu les choses pour retarder Loki.

Au lieu de tirer vers le Tesseract comme la première fois, Tony atterrit près du Dr Selvig qui ne sembla même pas le voir.

- Vous le voyez ? La route vers un nouvel univers.

- Heu... Non.

Tony frappa le professeur Selvig qui vacilla un instant avant de s'effondrer, un mince filet de sang coula de sa tempe.

- Ça ne changera rien, dit la voix doucereuse de Loki derrière lui, Selvig n'était qu'une partie de mon plan.

- Loki écoute, tu peux encore tout arrêter, n'active pas ce stupide portail.

- C'est déjà fait et mon armée m'attend. Et mon royaume aussi.

- Et la solitude aussi. Ça sert à quoi de régner quand on a personne pour le voir ?

- Vous êtes très pénible monsieur Stark.

Loki avait effectivement l'air agacé et un Loki agacé, c'était l'assurance de passer par la fenêtre. Et là en l'occurrence il n'y en avait même pas et son armure était en mauvais état.  
Le dieu l'écarta d'un geste impatient et Tony en profita pour monter en haut de la tour tandis qu'il activait la machine.

Ça ne sert à rien de fuir vous savez, dit la voix de Loki derrière lui.

« _Je ne fuis pas crétin_ » songea Tony en serrant les dents. Il laissa Jarvis récupérer son armure et en enfila une neuve. Entre temps un puissant rayons lumineux déchira le ciel et Tony sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Voilà qu'il allait vivre ce cauchemars une seconde fois.

Il vola rapidement près de la machine et tira vers lui qui l'évita et lui envoya un sort qui le frôla.

- Bon sang Loki arrête ça !

- Que j'arrête ?

Il eut un petit rire un peu triste avant de poursuivre.

- Croyez-vous que je serais en mesure de supporter l'humiliation qui découlerait de tout cela ?

- Oui tant que tu t'arrêtes là !

Loki secoua la tête l'air amusé et Tony eut une envie très forte de lui donner une paire de claque.

- Tu vois je n'aurais jamais dû réciter cette formule en fait.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Apparemment vous ne résistez pas à l'idée de jouer les sauveurs de l'Humanité.

- Parce qu'au moins si j'étais resté à mon époque j'aurais eu un avenir ! Merdique et avec vous certes, mais un avenir quand même. Là je ne suis plus sur de rien.

- Avec moi ?

- Oui je suppose que si je n'avais pas récité cette imbécile de formule on serait toujours ensemble et ce serait mieux que rien. Or là on va vraiment vers le « _rien_ ».

- Tu veux vraiment changer l'avenir ? Quitte à me perdre ?

- Et bien oui je suppose... Commença Tony en peu déstabilisé par ce brusque tutoiement.

- Tu me déçois. Je pensais que tu aurais au moins fais l'effort de me garder. Sachant que tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance.

Il tapotait impatiemment sur son sceptre l'air extrêmement contrarié. Tony le regarda silencieusement pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant de réaliser.

- Tu jouais la comédie n'est-ce pas ? Tu te souviens de tout.

Loki eut un immense sourire.

- Il t'en a fallut du temps pour comprendre.

- Mais enfin... pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?

- Je voulais connaitre tes intentions d'abord.

- Mes intentions ? Mais comment ça ?

- Je voulais être sûr que tu avais bien compris toute la chance que tu avais entre les mains. Un imbécile aurait aisément gâcher ça. Pas toi visiblement, c'est plutôt rassurant.

- C'est... C'est le plan le plus tordu que j'ai jamais entendu ! Donc si j'ai compris tu m'as capturé, tu as fais en sorte de me donner une chose à priori impossible à faire, à savoir réparer le Bifrost,et que par ennuis je décide d'explorer le palais. Tu as donc fais en sorte que je trouve ta chambre et trouve un livre en particulier contenant une formule que je pouvais potentiellement réciter. Ensuite tu as fais en sorte que je puisse trouver ce dont j'avais besoin pour cette formule, pour que je la récite et tu as placé deux lettres dans un endroit du palais que je consulterais une fois revenu à cette époque. C'est bien ça ?

- C'est résumer très simplement un plan plutôt génial mais oui c'est à peu près ça. Au détail près que j'ai été très surpris de te voir réparer le Bifrost.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un plan autant reposer sur des hypothèses... Tu te rends compte à quel point tout aurait pu tourner mal ?

- Je n'avais plus rien à perdre de toute manière. C'était la seule façon de tenter de tout arranger sans faire appel ni à Odin, ni à mes frère, ni à personne d'autre que moi.

- Et moi, lui rappela Tony. Et pour ça tu es prêt à tuer de nouveau et à faire entrer ces... choses – il lui montra le faisceau lumineux qui appelait les Chitauris – sur Terre !

- Tu me crois sincèrement aussi bête ? J'ai reconfiguré l'appareil pour que la puissance du Tesseract les détruise de l'intérieur. Et je n'ai tué personne, l'agent un peu idiot qui voulait me tuer avec son drôle d'appareil n'est pas mort cette fois.

- Encore heureux que Coulson soit en vie. Et ça fonctionnera avant qu'ils ne sortent ?

- On verra ça très vite.

Les minutes suivantes furent assez stressantes. Tony ne cessait de retourner le plan de Loki dans sa tête en se demandant s'il était fou ou bien un pur génie. D'un autre côté il était plus qu'heureux de le voir "_lui-même_", ce n'était pas un autre Loki qu'il devait convaincre, c'était _son_ Loki. Le même qui avait fait d'énormes bêtises, qui avait comprit l'étendu des dégâts qu'il avait fait, le même qui avait tenté de tout rattrapé et enfin le même dont il était tombé amoureux. Le dieu qui avait vu que Tony le fixait intensément haussa un sourcil.

- Un problème?

- Le fait d'avoir fait ça, de tenter de rattraper tes bêtises, d'avoir au final sauvé des vies tout ça... ça implique que tu vas changer ta façon de voir les choses?

- Certainement pas voyons, dit-il en riant.

Loki serait toujours Loki, songea Tony.

- Je m'éloignerais quelques temps, Thanos risque de vouloir me tuer pour cette trahison. Et je ne veux pas avoir affaire à Asgard, ni être jugé pour ce que j'ai fais.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je sais pertinemment que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal, je n'ai pas besoin de perroquet pour me le répéter.

- Et tu comptes te faire pardonner auprès des humains?

- Sans doute. Du moins si personne n'insiste pour que je le fasse.

- Pire qu'un enfant.

- Comme toi, n'est-ce pas? Souligna Loki.

Tony ne répondit rien mais il savait que le dieu avait raison. Si quelqu'un insistait pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, il ne le faisait généralement pas.

- Et tu reviendras?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Pas dans trois milles ans c'est ce que je voulais dire, précisa Tony.

- Oh... si tu m'accueilles ici pourquoi pas.

- Si cette tour reste debout tu seras le bienvenu.

Tony appréhendait plus que tout l'arrivée du reste des Avengers. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire pour justifier le retournement de situation de Loki? Et qui sait si celui-ci ne jouait pas encore une fois la comédie?

- Il n'empêche Stark, cette tour comme tu l'appelles était infiniment plus belle avec le palais à côté.

- Tu rêves tête de bouc!

Soudain un grondement retentit et Tony sentit son ventre se serrer.

- Ah.

- Quoi _"ah"_?

- Je pense que le Tesseract n'a pas dû éradiquer toute cette vermine, dit Loki.

- Referme le portail alors!

- Si je le referme Thanos aura une armée à disposition.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires une sorte d'énorme monstre sortit du trou béant dans le ciel avec un grondement sourd.

- Qu'est-ce que ce stupide Fury attend pour envoyer sa bombe? Demanda Loki.

- Tant pi, on ne peut pas attendre! Le Tesseract finira bien par les tuer non?

- Je pensais qu'il ferait ça plus rapidement à vrai dire. Il nous faut cette bombe Tony.

Tony tenta d'établir une communication avec Captain qui répondit presque immédiatement. _"Oh pitié pas le soldat"_ murmura Loki dans son dos en levant les yeux au ciel _"il est aussi niait que Thor!"._

- Stark?

- Je suis en haut de la tour.

- Nous sommes en routes mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?_  
_

- Il y a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, je commence par laquelle?

- Quoi?

- Loki est... comment dire? Disons qu'il est de notre côté. Mais on a besoin d'une bombe là tout de suite.

Il y eut un énorme blanc au bout du fil et Tony songea qu'il n'avait peut-être pas bien amené la chose.

- Tony, est-ce que Loki vous a envouté?

- Mais non enfin! Bon retrouvez moi en haut de la tour et magnez-vous il y a une énorme chose qui détruit tout.

Tony coupa la communication et déglutit difficilement.

- Il ne me croit pas.

- C'est étonnant, dit-il ironiquement.

Loki avait posé son sceptre et le regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal particulièrement répugnant.

- Ton jouet ne te plait plus?

- Il touche les gens différemment et il a un étrange effet sur moi. Je préfère ne pas rester trop près, je sais que je finirais par aimer le pouvoir qu'il dégage.

- Je vois, dit Tony même s'il ne voyait pas vraiment.

Soudain le jet se posa sur le toit et Tony se dit que la situation allait se compliquer, surtout si Thor n'était pas là pour défendre Loki.

- Laisse-moi rire Tony! Fut la première chose que Clint dit en s'approchant d'eux.

- Ridicule, ajouta Natasha à sa suite en pointant une arme sur Loki qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il nous expliquera plus tard, cette chose détruit New-York! Dit Steve.

Il avait à peine dit ça qu'une explosion les expédia tous à terre. La fumée les fit tousser et c'est à tâtons qu'ils virent que plusieurs Chitauris venaient de tenter de faire sauter la tour et le Tesseract.

- Ils sont idiots ou quoi! Cria Natasha. S'ils détruisent le Tesseract ils sont foutus.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Loki, le Tesseract les détruit.

- _Où_ est Tony? Demanda Clint en regardant autour de lui.

Tony était un peu plus loin. Il gisait au pied de la tour, une mare de sang autour de sa tête. Ils se précipitèrent tous en bas, le cœur battant, tout en se répétant compulsivement que "_ce n'était pas possible_". Tony Stark était toujours apparut comme le plus fort d'entre eux, le plus insubmersible. Captain se précipita sur lui et lui prit immédiatement le pouls comme on le lui avait apprit deux décennies plus tôt.

- Il est mort.

Clint et Natasha échangèrent un regard, indifférent au chaos qui commençait à régner autour d'eux.

- Pousse toi! Dit-elle en donnant un coup de coude à Steve.

Son visage se décomposa à mesure qu'elle constatait que plus rien ne vivait en lui.

- C'est pas possible...

Sous le choc, le réacteur ARK avait éclaté en mille morceaux qui gisaient à présent dans le sang chaud de Tony.

- Soignez-le! Dit-elle en se retournant vers Loki.

- Je ne peux pas, dit-il sans cesser de détourner les yeux du cadavre de son amant.

- Vous prétendez être un dieu non?

- Dieu ou pas, personne ne peut ressusciter un mort.

C'était donc ça le prix à payer pour avoir voulu tromper le temps. Sous le choc Loki ne put s'empêcher de sentir les larmes affluer. Il avait tout fait pour arranger les choses et comme seule récompense il perdait la seule personne qui lui donnait envie de changer.

Personne ne sut quoi dire pour rassurer les autres. La mort de Tony était la chose la plus improbable et la plus douloureuse qu'ils aient eu à affronter depuis longtemps. Quelque part au fond de lui Loki sentit que quelque chose venait définitivement de se briser à la manière du cœur artificiel de Tony.

* * *

_Avant de me bruler vive n'oubliez pas que la fic est loin d'être finit... Et j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite (samedi ou dimanche) :)_


	10. Le sacrifice

**Note**: Et voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre... Avant que vous sortiez vos fourches et vos torches je tiens à dire que la fin devrait vous plaire (enfin j'espère!) et que j'ai une nouvelle fic sur le feu! J'en dis un peu plus dans le blabla de la fin ^^

Merci à toutes pour vos nombreuses reviews et bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Le sacrifice**

Ils amenèrent Tony en sécurité a l'intérieur de la tour. C'était étrange de transporter son corps froid et désarticulé, cela avait quelque chose d'irréel et c'est dans le silence total qu'ils l'allongèrent sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Clint en regardant fixement le visage inerte et ensanglanté de Tony.

- On ferme ce portail, répondit Steve, Loki vous pouvez le faire ?

- L'énergie du Tesseract aurait dû suffire à le détruire, mais apparemment cela prend trop de temps. Auriez-vous quelques chose ressemblant à une bombe ? Il faudrait l'introduire dans le passage.

- La-dedans ? Demanda Clint en désignant le trou béant dans le ciel. Vous êtes dingue ?

- Il n'y a aucune autre solution.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire ça ? Et puis d'abord depuis quand les armes humaines vous intéresse ?

« _Parce que j'ai déjà vécu cette scène crétin _», faillit répondre Loki mais il se mordit la langue pour ne rien dire.

- Il faut que vous me fassiez confiance.

- Nous n'avons aucune confiance en vous, répliqua Natasha, et nous avons des centaines de bonnes raisons.

- Dans ce cas nous allons tous mourir, répliqua t-il.

Par tous les corbeaux d'Odin ce qu'il pouvait détester cette femme.

- Loki!

Thor arrivera près de lui et visiblement prêt à lui aplatir Mjolnir sur la tête. Bruce Banner le suivait et ce fut lui qui vit le corps de Tony en premier.

- Oh non... Murmura t-il.

- L'homme de métal... Comment as-tu osé? Cria t-il en se jetant sur son frère.

Loki l'esquiva et lui envoya un sort qui le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres.

- C'est finit oui! Intervint Steve. Vous croyez qu'on a que ça à faire ?

Il trouvait ce Thor bien trop remuant à son goût et avec un grand soupir il songea que Loki avait sans doute raison.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait tué Stark!

- Quoi?

- C'est cette chose là, dit Clint en désignant l'espèce de monstre qui volait au dessus de la ville.

- Tu as ouvert le portail Loki!

- J'ai concentré l'énergie du tesseract pour qu'il anéantisse les Chitauris dans leur propre monde!

- C'est impossible Loki.

- Bien sûr que si! J'ai fais la même chose avec le Bifrost et Jotunheim, tu te souviens?

Les autres ne comprirent bien sûr pas, mais Thor eut une expression de profonde tristesse lorsqu'il se souvint de ce que Loki avait fait.

- Il faut tuer tous ceux qui sortent de là, dit le dieu du Tonnerre.

- La Palisse, marmonna Clint mais pas trop fort non plus il n'avait pas très envie de se faire assommer.

- Il faut faire exploser les Chitauris de l'intérieur!

- Comment ça Loki?

- Il faut que vous ameniez une de vos bombes à l'intérieur, mais pas trop près de la sortie sinon l'énergie du Tesseract combiné à celle de votre arme risque de tout raser.

- Et comment vous savez tout ça?

Loki ne pouvant pas dire qu'il l'avait vécu de ses propres yeux, préféra opter pour la solution la plus proche de la vérité.

- Parce que je suis beaucoup plus intelligent que vous.

Steve le regarda pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant d'appeler le Directeur du SHIELD.

- Monsieur le Directeur? On a besoin d'un engin explosif. Quelque chose de vraiment fort.

* * *

Tony se réveilla dans un lit très moelleux et délicieusement chaud. Il ne savait plus trop où il se trouvait, ni même le jour ou l'heure qu'il était mais qu'importe ! Depuis quand n'avait-il pas aussi bien dormi ? Il se retourna dans son lit et une impression étrange lui remua le ventre. La sensation d'oublier quelque chose de très important.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fut surprit de voir qu'il n'était pas du tout à la tour Stark comme il le croyait mais dans une chambre totalement inconnu. C'était le genre de chambre étrange dont on savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas exister sur Terre, pas même dans la tour de l'excentrique Tony Stark. Elle était très grande avec des murs pâles. De grandes fenêtres étaient ouvertes et le soleil illuminait la pièce en lui donnant une teinte dorée. Le lit était également aux proportions de la chambre : vaste. A mesure qu'il se réveillait il se rappela tout ce qu'il venait de traverser.

Depuis combien de temps avait-il remonté le temps ? Un mois ? Deux mois ? Il ne savait plus exactement. Il se souvenait surtout d'avoir retrouvé Loki – son Loki – et d'avoir été attaqué. Ensuite plus rien. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne se trouvait pas la par hasard et qu'il était peut-être simplement mort. Tony ferma les yeux et tenta de remonter le fil de ses pensées. Il se rappelait d'une explosion puis d'être tombé de sa tour. S'en était suivit une douleur atroce pendant quelques secondes avant que tout ne devienne noir. Le reste était flou comme un rêve dont on peine à saisir les bribes. Tony se souvenait d'une sorte de fleuve et d'une jeune fille lui demandant de la suivre.

Il ré-ouvrit les yeux et décida de se lever. Après tout il se sentait bien pour un mort alors autant ne pas rester au lit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, la porte s'ouvrit et Loki entra dans la pièce. Il haussa un sourcil en le voyant assit dans le lit et parfaitement réveillé. Tony, quant à lui, n'en menait pas large et se demandait s'il était mort ou vivant. Une question essentielle on peut le dire.

- Tu es réveillé ? Je pensais que tu mettrais plus de temps.

- Je suis où? Je suis mort ?

Loki eut un petit rire et Tony sentit une certaine gêne dans son comportement. Il se demanda alors s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Disons plus grave que sa propre mort.

- Tu es à Asgard et tu étais mort.

- Je ne comprend pas, avoua Tony en passant une main sur son visage, qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

- Je sais c'est toujours très déstabilisant de renaitre quand on est adulte mais tu verras ça va passer.

- Renaitre ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu es tombé de la tour et tu es mort sur le coup. On a transporté ton corps dans la tour le temps de refermer le portail et de mettre fin aux Chitauris.

- C'est... C'est impossible enfin ! Je m'en souviendrais si j'étais mort je suppose non ?

- Aucune idée. Tu as des souvenirs ? A vrai dire nous les dieux mourrons de façon différente, lorsqu'un nos cycle est finit, nous renaissons et ainsi de suite. Tandis que vous, votre enveloppe corporelle se détériore.

Si Loki voulait rendre la chose plus claire, Tony trouva plutôt que la situation était encore plus compliqué.

- Heu... okay. C'est tellement flous que ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un rêve.

- C'est normal il ne faut pas que tu puisses raconter ce qu'il se passe après, sinon ça serait moins drôle.

- Je me souviens d'un fleuve et d'une jeune fille qui me demandait de la suivre.

- Oui c'est Hela, la Gardienne de Helheim, le royaume des Morts. Elle vient chercher toutes les âmes elle-même.

Tony ne se sentait pas plus avancé et se fichait bien de savoir qu'une certaine Hela était venue l'aider à passer l'arme à gauche.

- Mais là je suis vivant ?

- Oui.

- Genre pour de vrai?

- Oui Tony, soupira Loki.

- Comment c'est possible ça ? Depuis quand on peut ressusciter?

Loki eut une petite grimace et Tony comprit qu'il avait mit le doigt sur une chose délicate.

- C'est extrêmement délicat, dit-il en confirmant les craintes de Tony.

- C'est à dire ?

- Il est théoriquement impossible de revenir du Royaume des Morts, ça serait bien trop compliqué sinon et ce n'est pas du tout dans la nature des choses. Cependant et sous certaines conditions c'est une chose faisable.

- Comment ?

- Pour que l'équilibre dans le monde demeure il faut qu'une âme vivante remplace celle qui revient dans le Royaume des Morts.

- Tu veux dire que mon "retour" a tué quelqu'un ?

- Oui et non il faut que ça soit un acte volontaire. Une sorte de sacrifice sinon ça ne peut pas fonctionner

- Donc... Quelqu'un s'est sacrifié pour moi ?

Le visage de Loki se crispa un instant et Tony eut peur de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire.

- Ne me dit pas que c'est toi s'il te plait? Ne me dit pas qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien.

- Non, dit-il avec un sourire un peu triste, j'y ai pensé aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre mais Hela ne l'aurait jamais permit et quelqu'un m'a devancé.

- Qui ? Demanda Tony tout en ayant peur de la réponse.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre à l'idée d'avoir perdue une personne qu'il aimait.

- Hum, c'est un peu délicat...

- Ça je l'ai bien compris mais qui est-ce? Insista Tony.

- Celle que vous appeliez mademoiselle Potts.

Tony resta un instant interdit. Un instant pendant lequel son cœur s'arrêta.

- Quoi? Non, non c'est impossible. Tu te trompes!

- Je suis désolé Tony.

- Mais enfin pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ?

- Elle t'a laissé une lettre, dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier plié en deux.

Il la prit avec les mains tremblantes mais ne l'ouvrit pas.

- Je ne comprend plus rien...

- C'est normal. Tout est un peu déstabilisant n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je crois que j'ai envie de vomir.

- Tu sais, on ne peut pas ressusciter une âme aussi facilement que cela. Il faut en général une très bonne raison, une âme qui se sacrifie en retours et accepter de renaitre sous une autre forme même si ce n'est pas le plus difficile en général.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que tu es différent. Odin a demandé à ce que tu renaisses avec certaines de nos caractéristiques pour te remercier de tous les efforts et des sacrifices que tu as fais pour changer les choses.

- Lesquelles ?

- Une bien plus longue longévité et une certaine résistance. Tu n'es pas un dieu n'exagérons rien mais tu as certains de nos bons côtés, sachant que l'égo surdimensionné ça, tu l'avais déjà, ajouta t-il en souriant.

- Oh. Je suis immortel un truc du genre ?

Tony n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à rire, ni même à sourire, il venait de perdre l'une de ses seules amies. Il tenait le papier froissé dans sa main sans oser l'ouvrir, il ne voulait pas lire les derniers mots de Pepper et se dire qu'il ne la reverrait plus.

- Un « truc » du genre oui.

- Je vois.

Tony aurait bien volontiers rendu tout cela si Pepper avait pu revenir à la vie. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, de s'excuser pour son comportement, ni de lui expliquer la complexité de la situation.

- Tu reverras mademoiselle Potts tu sais. Elle se réincarnera un jour et tu pourras voir qu'elle sera heureuse.

- C'est un peu étrange à assimiler, dit Tony qui se sentait plus que perdu.

- Je sais. Je suis désolée. T sais, tout est en partie de ma faute et de celle d'Odin.

- Qu'est-ce que ton père à avoir là-dedans.

- Oh et bien figure toi, dit Loki avec l'air de celui qui n'a toujours pas digéré l'affaire, que c'est lui qui tirait les ficelles par derrière.

- Quoi mais comment ça ? Dit Tony en hoquetant.

- Disons qu'il a mit sur ma route les bons ingrédients et il m'a laissé les mélanger tout seul, répondit visiblement très vexé. Il voulait que je comprenne que chaque acte à des conséquences, dit-il en grinçant des dents.

- Donc je suis mort à cause de lui. Sympa pour moi !

- Oh non apparemment il avait déjà négocié avec Hela depuis des années. Donc tu ne serais pas mort bien longtemps.

- Tout était prévu depuis des années ? Mais et Pepper? Est-ce qu'il l'a poussé à se sacrifier?

- Absolument pas, l'acte doit être totalement volontaire.

Tony secoua la tête en ayant une bizarre envie de pleurer. De peur, de confusion ou tout simplement de tristesse.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Loki.

- Ne le sois pas. Finalement tu as plus perdu que moi à une époque. Et je suppose que si Coulson n'est pas mort il fallait bien que quelqu'un le soit puisque ma mort n'était pas prévue.

- Exactement, mais l'agent Coulson n'étant pas mort à cette époque, ça ne compte pas.

- Elle me manquera beaucoup.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le Royaume des Morts n'a de sinistre que le nom. C'est un endroit un peu étrange mais agréable.

- Vous pourrez remercier Hela de m'avoir fait revenir ?

- Oh oui bien sûr, elle ne l'a pas fait de gaieté de cœur mais elle ne me refuse quasiment rien, dit-il en souriant.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- C'est ma fille et surtout elle déteste ramener des gens à la vie, elle a l'impression de mal faire son travail.

Tony resta silencieux un moment avant de déclarer.

- Si tu as un genre d'alcool très fort, c'est le moment de me le donner.

- Pour ça il faudra voir avec Thor.

- Tu as des choses à me dire toi! Depuis quand tu as une fille? Et où était-elle toutes ces années où tu gouvernais? Je veux dire dans l'autre futur.

- J'avais coupé les ponts pour qu'elle ne sache pas ce que j'avais fais, dit-il, son avis compte plus que celui de quiconque à mes yeux. Et n'importe quel crétin de midgardien sait en lisant cette ridicule mythologie que Hela est ma fille.

Tony soupira longuement tout en se demandant s'il se sentait bien ou pas. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un long sommeil et d'avoir manqué une énorme quantité d'information.

- Tout cela n'est pas très facile à encaisser n'est-ce pas, dit Loki tout en regardant fixement des mains.

- Pas exactement non.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

- Maintenant on peut faire ce qu'on avait prévu, on a notre deuxième chance.

- Oui mais à quel prix, marmonna Tony qui se demandait si le jeu en valait la chandelle.

* * *

_Et voilà! Ca vous a plus? J'ai du mal à aimer ce que j'ai écris sur ce coup là... M'enfin! ^^  
_

_Alors concernant ma nouvelle fic, je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous lisent les comics de Thor? Moi oui et figurez-vous qu'en ce moment Loki est gentil! Il a été réincarné en adolescent et il est juste absolument attachant et très drôle :) Si ça vous chante ça s'appelle " A journey into mystery". Tout ça pour dire que je vais reprendre l'idée pour ma fic et une fois n'est pas coutume je vais écrire du point de vue de Thor que j'aime beaucoup (et c'est dommage il y a peu de fic avec lui)._

_Sur ce à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue :)_


	11. Epilogue

**Note:** Et voilà la fin! J'ai presque pas envie tellement je veux pas perdre tous mes lecteurs ^^ Je n'ai jamais eu autant de lecture sur une histoire et je suis ravie d'avoir pu plaire à autant de monde, donc merci à vous de m'avoir motivée chapitre après chapitre.

Voilà donc l'épilogue, en espérant qu'il vous plaise :)

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture!

* * *

**Épilogue**

Tony marchait le long du grand jardin royal, c'était un endroit très apaisant et calme où il aimait bien se rendre. Dire qu'il était heureux était un bien grand mot, après tout il avait perdu une de ses seules amies. Une personne qu'il avait aimé et aimait encore pour tant de raisons différentes. Après tout elle avait été son amie, son amante, la dirigeante de son entreprise et parfois même son infirmière.

Ses soirées étaient plus douces. Dans les bras de Loki tout semblait aller mieux, tout paraissait plus simple et plus tranquille. Cependant une fois seul, comme c'était le cas cet après-midi là, c'était différent. Ses pensées le saisissaient et tourbillonnaient dans son esprit comme un mauvais orage. La culpabilité s'était implantée en lui comme une mauvaise herbe et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il se sentait emprisonné dans ce sentiment et parfois s'en était presque suffocant. Il se sentait bien sûr coupable de la mort de Pepper et il avait dû mal à s'empêcher de pleurer lorsqu'il y pensait.

Tony n'avait toujours pas lu la lettre qu'elle lui avait laissé. Le papier se trouvait au fond de sa poche, un peu froissé. C'était comme un baume réconfortant qu'il touchait quand ça n'allait pas, comme ultime preuve de la présence de son amie près de lui.

Ses amis étaient venus le voir à Asgard le temps de sa convalescence, ce qu'il avait grandement apprécié. Natasha et Clint étaient cependant rapidement repartis prétextant « un problème ». Tony avait sourit, se doutant de la nature du problème en question et il en était heureux pour eux. Après tout dans l'autre futur comme il aimait l'appeler, ce bébé les avait rendu heureux tous les deux.

Le docteur Selvig était venu accompagné de Jane, ce que Thor avait grandement apprécié. Il s'était alors empressé de la présenter à ses parents avec un tel enthousiasme que Loki en avait levé les yeux au ciel. Pour la quinzième fois depuis qu'il était rentré à Asgard.

Tony s'assit sur un banc et poussa un long soupir. Il cherchait en lui le courage d'ouvrir la lettre de Pepper. Il savait très bien qu'il se sentirait mieux après, libéré de ce poids. Néanmoins c'était accepter de la perdre pour toujours. Il fixa la haie devant lui avec insistance comme si elle pouvait lui donner la réponse à toutes ses interrogations.

Soudain la haie s'assombrit. Tony cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en relevant la tête. Une haie qui s'assombrit, voilà qui n'était pas banal. En vérité une sorte de nuage se formait. Quelque chose d'opaque et de très noir comme une brume qui se mit à grandit jusqu'à former une silhouette aux contours indécis. Tony se leva et faillit tomber à la renverse. Il tâta ses poches à la recherche de l'arme qu'il portait habituellement toujours sur lui, avant de se souvenir que Loki lui avait dit que de toute façon il ne risquait rien ici. Fichu dieu !

- Inutile de chercher une arme voyons, dit une voix féminine vraisemblablement sortie de l'espèce de nuage.

Le nuage se transforma alors en une belle jeune fille. Elle était assez grande avec des cheveux d'un noir d'ébène. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert brillant et elle avait un air assez hautain sur le visage. En tout point elle ressemblait à une Asgardienne, à la différence près qu'elle était habillé tout de velours noir et vert. Tony se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait venir d'un endroit particulièrement froid.

- C'est une drôle de façon de se présenter, dit Tony en la jaugeant de la tête aux pieds.

- J'apparais toujours ainsi Tony, je peux vous appeler Tony ? Dit la jeune femme avec un tel ton condescendant que Tony eut bien envie de répondre « non ».

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre puisqu'elle enchaina :

- Je m'appelle Hela, je suis la fille de Loki.

- Ah oui, il m'a parlé de vous.

- Je suis contente de vous rencontrer. Je vous avoue au début je pensais vraiment que mon père méritait bien mieux qu'un simple humain comme vous mais finalement j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de vous autour de moi.

- Vous dites toujours ce que vous pensez comme ça ? Demanda Tony en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai un message pour vous.

- Attendez qui vous as parlé de moi à part Loki.

- Une certaine Virginia Potts.

- Pepper !

- Oui voilà. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup et un mort qui s'inquiète ce n'est pas vraiment bien. La mort est sensé être paisible, vous voyez ? Dit-elle avec un ton accusateur comme s'il était responsable de cela.

Certes il était responsable. Mais tout de même !

- Elle veut savoir si vous avez lu sa lettre ? D'habitude je ne fais pas le messager pour les morts mais mon père vous dois une fière chandelle alors je fais une exception.

- Pas encore, avoua t-il.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai peur je crois.

- Vous savez, vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux.

- Oui je suppose.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en retira la feuille froissée.

Hela s'était rapprochée de lui et il lui semblait qu'elle était glaçiale. Physiquement. Il se dégageait d'elle une sorte de brume glaçiale et sa peau pâle n'améliorait pas cette impression. Tony ne put cependant nier qu'elle était réellement une très très belle femme. Et sa belle-fille mais cela il préférait ne pas y penser.

- Je préfère la lire seul si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Aucune importance, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, j'ai un deuxième message de la part de vos parents cette fois.

- Q-Quoi ? Begaya t-il.

- J'ai un deuxième message de la part de vos parents, répéta t-elle.

- Oui ça j'ai compris mais... mais ils sont morts depuis tellement longtemps.

- Ils ne vous ont pas oublié pour autant.

- Ils me disent quoi ?

- Qu'ils vous aiment plus que tout et qu'il faut que vous preniez soin de vous. Et votre père a ajouté : « Dites lui que je regrette ».

Tony resta interdit quelques instants.

- Lisez la lettre et vous irez mieux.

- Comment vous pouvez le savoir ?

Hela eut alors un sourire malicieux que Tony attribuait habituellement à Loki. Ils étaient si semblables à cet instant précis qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas douter de leur filiation.

- Mais parce que je suis une déesse voyons !

Elle disparut ensuite aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue et la sensation de froid disparut. Tony laissa le soleil le réchauffer quelques instants et il se demanda si Hela pouvait voir l'avenir ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait. La lettre de Pepper était encore plus froissée à présent et il finit par l'ouvrir un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_« Cher Tony,_

_Je sais que tu ne t'attends sans doute pas à recevoir une lettre de ce genre. Je t'avoue que je l'ai réécrite au moins une vingtaine de fois avant de la donner à Loki, je n'en suis d'ailleurs toujours pas satisfaite mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire._

_Tu te poses sans doute tellement de questions et comme je te connais bien je tiens à mettre les choses au point. Tout d'abord rien, absolument rien, n'est de ta faute et j'ai fais ce choix conscienment tout en sachant ce que ça impliquait. Tu m'as énormément apporté Tony. Nos rapports n'ont pas toujours été rose, j'ai parfois été trop dure avec toi, j'ai parfois pleuré à cause de toi et je me suis aussi arrachée les cheveux à rattraper tes bêtises. _

_Malgré tout je t'ai aimé plus que de raisons. Tu étais mon patron, mon meilleur ami et l'amour de ma vie. Tu souriras peut-être en lisant ça et je préfèrerais ça à te savoir malheureux. J'ai bien sentie que tu m'échappais tu sais. Je ne saurais pas dire à quel moment mais il a dû se passer quelque chose et j'ai compris que tu appartenais à quelqu'un d'autre, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, j'ai la sensation que tu appartenais à Loki depuis plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru._

_Je n'ai pas peur de mourir et Loki m'a dit que je serais bien accueillis là-bas. Il a beau être le dieu du mensonge, je sais qu'il disait vrai. Je te fais donc mes adieux et je veux que tu saches que je ne cesserais jamais de penser et de veiller sur toi (Oui même dans l'au-delà je resterais sur ton dos!)._

_Ne culpabilise pas parce que tu n'es pour rien dans ma décision. Quelque part je savais et je sentais que c'était ainsi que tout devait se terminer. Je sais que nous nous retrouverons un jour et d'ici là, tu me manqueras beaucoup._

_Pepper. »_

* * *

- Ali ! Reviens-ici !

Tony termina sa course dans le salon de la tour Stark. Il était si essoufflé que JARVIS lui suggéra de se remettre au sport sans plus tarder. Il parcourut des yeux la pièce et trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Le dénommé Ali, petit dieu de sexe masculin, haut comme trois pommes, avait trouvé judicieux de se cacher sous le canapé. Le fait que ses fesses et ses jambes dépassaient ne sembla pas le gêner dans sa partie de cache-cache. Tony attrapa son fils et le fils glisser vers lui. Couvert de poussière Ali se mit à rire aux éclats.

- Ali qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit avec papa Loki sur le fait de voler les affaires des autres.

- De le faire en douce ?

Tony resta interdit devant les grands yeux rieurs de son fils qui ne semblait pas voir pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de voler le sceptre d'Odin en pleine audience. Il était le portrait craché de Loki en ce qui concernait le caractère ce qui n'enchantait pas forcément tout le monde.

Ali fit apparaitre le sceptre d'Odin et le tendit à son père.

- Tiens c'est pour toi papa, c'est pour tes machines.

Le sourire immense du petit garçon fit fondre le cœur de Tony. Il pouvait presque entendre Pepper crier que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on élevait un enfant, avant de soupirer profondément. Quelque part, Tony en était certain, Pepper était un peu devenue son ange gardien, mais cela Hela ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Les autres Avengers n'étaient pas en reste puisque Natasha et Clint avait eu une petite fille peu après la fin de la guerre contre les Chitauris. Natasha avoua un jour que c'était la plus belle chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé et Clint n'en pensait pas moins même s'il était plus muet qu'une carpe. Cependant, Tony et son légendaire caractère de fouine, avait découvert qu'il jouait tous les jours à la poupée avec elle. Poupées qui portaient des arcs bien évidemment.  
Bruce Banner cherchait toujours la solution à son gigantesque problème caractériel en compagnie d'une fort jolie femme appelée Élisabeth et qui le connaissait visiblement très bien. Steve pour sa part, avait mit beaucoup de temps à s'habituer à ce monde si étrange et singulier. Tout s'améliora doucement à partir du moment où il se rendit sur la tombe de sa bien-aimé Peggy.  
Nick Fury entretenait une liaison secrète avec Maria Hill et Coulson avait épousé sa violoncelliste quelques mois plus tard.

Quant à Thor, il épousa Jane dans une immense et fastueuse fête qui fit fortement grincer des dents à Loki jusqu'au moment où il rendit hommage à son frère qui lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Certes il oublia complètement ses compagnons Volstagg, Fandrall, Hogun et Sif mais après tout on ne peut pas plaire tout le temps à tout le monde.

**The end.**

* * *

_En espérant que vous avez aimé cet épilogue, merci de m'avoir lu!_

_Ma prochaine fic n'a pas encore de nom, mais elle est prête et je posterais peut-être demain si j'ai le temps (et si je trouve un titre) :)**  
**_


End file.
